Vienne l'Aube
by cellulose
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor rentre sur Asgard accompagné de Loki qui va devoir affronter la justice de ce monde qui était autrefois le sien. Mais le regard qu'il craint le plus n'est pas celui d'un vieil homme épuisé, mais plutôt celui d'une jeune femme qui le croit toujours mort et continue de le pleurer. L'histoire de Sif et Loki, depuis leurs jeux insolents jusqu'à la fin de la tempête.
1. Tell them I'm going home

Il est 04h32, on est lundi matin, mais Dieu merci, je me lève pas! Et je publie des saloperies qui parlent de Loki. Mais que voilà une saine occupation!

Je vous annonce la couleur; que personne ne me parle de thorki sous peine de se prendre Miumiu dans la gueule (oui, j'arrive à le soulever!).

Comme je le disais dans le résumé (et on ne le dira jamais assez, 384caractères, déjà c'est un chiffre à la con, et en plus on a le temps de rien dire), c'est l'histoire de Sif et Loki, depuis leur premier baiser, jusqu'au retour de Loki après avoir foutu la merde sur terre et stark par la fenêtre.

C'est loin d'être un one shot (j'en vois plus le bout, je m'éclate!^^)

Pas de OC

J'aimerais pouvoir dire pas de spoil, mais ça va sans dire puisqu'ON A TOUJOURS PAS LES TEASERS DU 2! SALAAAAAAAUUUUUUDS!

Euh j'ai mis un rating... merde je sais plus... M je crois (tfaçon personne sait à quoi ça correspond ces trucs!), parce que puisque puisque Sif et Loki sont ensemble, ils ont forcément des activités de couple, telles que le tuning et la peinture sur soie (nan jdéconne, ça parle de literie qui grince quand même! Me gustaaaa! 8B).

Grand Dieu quoi d'autre...

La plupart des chapitres ont été écrits en écoutant Florence+the machine, donc si vous avez envie de vous mettre sérieusement dans l'ambiance, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller "Never Let Me Go". Et quand vous l'aurez écouté et dit "cette chanson, j'adore. Encore!", essayez de ne pas balancer votre ordi par terre comme un gros viking. Votre maman ne serait sans doute pas très contente...

Je vais m'arrêter là hein... Je sais pas me taire c'est un scandale...

Enjoy et à plus tard dans les reviews... (non vous n'y échapperez pas!)

* * *

**Loki a trahi Asgard.**

**Thor l'a fait prisonnier**

**Et le ramène.**

**Il sera jugé.**

**La sentence sera prononcée.**

**Mais il y a un détail auquel il leur faut songer.**

**Car elle est loin d'être un détail.**

**Elle est importante. **

**Elle l'est à leurs yeux bien plus que tout le reste.**

Durant tout le voyage de retour, Thor ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. Et Loki sait très bien à quoi il pense. Il pense au roi qui devra juger son propre fils, à leur mère qui y assistera impuissante. Et il pense à Sif. Surtout à elle. Elle qui a tant pleuré lorsqu'il a disparu dans l'abîme. Elle qui continue de porter son deuil depuis des semaines et des mois sans parvenir à sourire. Elle qui l'aimait tellement, la seule à être capable de le faire rire, la seule capable de le détourner de ses noires pensées, la seule capable de le ramener à la réalité et de l'en faire décoller. La seule sur qui il a jamais posé les yeux. Le regard des deux frères se croise et sans dire un mot, Thor lui fait comprendre ce qu'il pense. « As-tu songé à elle ? As-tu seulement songé à elle ? Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu son chagrin de te savoir mort. Et maintenant que tu rentres, tu rentres en coupable et en traître. Que va-t-elle dire ? Que va-t-elle penser de toi ? Comme si tu ne l'avais pas assez faite pleurer ! »

Et Loki baisse les yeux. Jamais elle ne pleure. Jamais elle ne faibli. Jamais elle ne vacille. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Jamais elle ne pardonne, jamais elle n'abandonne ses positions, jamais elle ne renonce. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Elle est la seule capable de lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il a commis sur Terre, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la voir ou d'entendre son nom. Et il est la seule faille de l'armure d'homme qu'elle porte, le seul qui fasse d'elle une femme plutôt qu'un guerrier. Le seul pour qui elle détache parfois ses longs cheveux noirs…

Personne ne savait. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. A part Thor. Sans doute était-ce trop surprenant, trop inattendu, trop… inconcevable pour que qui que ce soit ait pu le voir. Evidemment. Pour courtiser la grande guerrière, tout le monde aurait volontiers parié sur le prince héritier, détenteur de Mjöllnir, et certes pas sur le sorcier bâtard… Mais Thor a remarqué depuis le début de quelle manière son frère la regarde. Il l'a vu la regarder comme si elle était un fruit mur et sucré. Il l'a vu réfléchir aux branches sur lesquelles il devait s'appuyer pour arriver à la décrocher. Il l'a vu la cueillir et il l'a vue se laisser mordre. Ni le roi, ni les Trois Guerriers, ni même la reine Frigga, la propre mère de Loki n'étaient au courant. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi ils étaient parfois tous les deux introuvables durant des jours entiers, ni pourquoi Thor dissuadait quelques fois les Trois Guerriers d'aller réveiller Loki en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, ni remarqué ses mains qui glissaient furtivement sur ces hanches féminines. Personne ne s'était douté que si les torches du palais explosaient dans la nuit, c'était parce que Loki ne dormait pas et que dans ces moments, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son pouvoir. Peut-être ont-ils seulement voulu attendre le bon moment pour l'annoncer et peut-être ont-ils eu raison. Mais peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas attendu si longtemps, il ne serait pas arrivé tout ce qui s'est passé…

oOoOo

Asgard se rapproche. Il redoute le moment où ils arriveront. Personne ne sait que c'est lui qui a perpétré tous ces crimes. Personne ne sait qu'il est en vie. Pas même elle. Elle croit toujours qu'il est mort. Et il sait bien qu'elle seule sera là. La tradition veut que le ou les guerriers rentrent au palais sans escorte et sans haie d'honneur pour être reçus par le roi. Et Thor ne fait pas exception. Mais la jeune femme sera présente, même sans savoir que ce dernier ne sera pas seul. Elle demandera au roi la faveur de pouvoir le rejoindre et s'enquérir la première des nouvelles et de l'état du prince. Il voudrait que cela se passe autrement, qu'elle l'apprenne d'une autre manière, ou bien qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas du tout. Il voudrait que Thor ne l'ait pas ramené. Car il craint son regard bien plus que celui de la justice d'Asgard. Il voudrait ne pas avoir laissé le temps à son frère de le faire prisonnier, il voudrait avoir eu le temps de disparaître avant, et cette fois, sans retour possible. Il préférerait mourir mille fois plutôt que de supporter son regard et la culpabilité de savoir quelle peine il va lui causer. Tout sauf la perdre, tout sauf la décevoir, tout sauf la blesser. Il voudrait tant avoir eu le temps de s'engouffrer dans ce portail pour y mourir… Il voudrait mourir à cet instant encore. Oh oui, il le voudrait tant.

Mais Thor ne lui accordera pas cette faveur. Et tandis que ses pieds touchent un sol qui autrefois était sa terre, il aperçoit au loin une silhouette en armure se ruer vers eux. Rapidement, Thor retire son baillons à Loki. Celui-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur et surpris.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit avec ça, lui répond-il froidement. Elle va sans doute beaucoup pleurer dans les temps qui viennent. J'aimerai qu'elle apprenne les nouvelles le moins brutalement possible. Elle a déjà bien assez souffert.

Loki ne répond pas. Son regard est fixé de terreur sur ce petit point qui se rapproche d'eux au grand galop. Il semble terrifié.

- Ne crains rien, murmure Thor. Elle te pardonnera. Si je l'ai fait, elle en sera capable aussi. Elle t'aime assez pour cela. Et je serai là. Je serai près de toi aussi longtemps que ça durera. Je te défendrai quand le moment viendra. Père n'est pas aveugle. Il a pardonné mes offenses et je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il en fasse autant avec toi.

- Je ne demande rien…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Je ne veux rien.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. J'ai juré de veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive et je tiendrai parole. Je ne t'ai pas ramené pour rien. Je te défendrai et je t'appuierai, quelques soient les épreuves qui s'annoncent… Les ordres du prince héritiers sont difficiles à braver.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi arrogant… Crache Loki avec mépris.

- Non. Je sais seulement que mes pouvoirs ont une limite et où elle se trouve. Et te protéger n'en est pas au-delà. Je suis là.

* * *

Une intense lumière bleue illumine le ciel crépusculaire d'Asgard, là où se trouvait jadis le Bifrost. Tous les regards en sont captivés. Le roi Odin lui-même se penche à son balcon. Le prince héritier a quitté le royaume plusieurs semaines auparavant pour aller sauver le monde des humains. Nul ne sait s'il a réussi.

Sif quant à elle, se rue hors du palais. Son cœur menace d'exploser tant elle craint l'état dans lequel est revenu son ami. Car dieu ou pas, tonnerre ou pas, Mjöllnir ou pas, cet imbécile n'est rien de plus qu'un imbécile. Elle l'a pourtant supplié de l'emmener avec lui, prétendant qu'elle voulait lui prêter main-forte pour secourir la Terre, avançant qu'elle était la déesse de la guerre et que son aide ne serait pas de trop, qu'il ne savait même pas contre quel ennemi il aurait à se battre et que de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rater une telle bataille. Et tout cela était vrai. Mais Thor est finalement loin d'être un imbécile et il n'est pas tombé dans le piège. Il a senti que son argument le plus important est celui qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné. Elle craint pour sa vie. Et même s'il adore la pousser dans la fausse aux lions en temps normal pour lui fourguer une ou deux sueurs froides, tous les deux savaient que cette fois c'était différent et que s'il l'emmenait, c'est lui qui allait avoir peur. Mais qu'importe la vie d'une orpheline recueillie par le roi, c'est celle de l'héritier du trône dont on se soucie. C'est même son rôle de se sacrifier pour lui, pas l'inverse ! Et elle l'aurait fait. Sans aucune hésitation. Mais sans doute est-ce cela qui l'a poussé à refuser… En attendant, plus personne à Asgard n'a l'esprit tranquille. La reine ne mange plus et le roi passe ses nuits assis sur son trône à attendre qu'il revienne. Et elle… Elle a déjà tué huit soldats de la garnison royale et en a envoyé douze en soins intensifs. Elle passe ses journées et ses nuits à s'entraîner en cas de besoin et surtout pour passer ses nerfs. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il est de retour avant qu'elle ne décime toute l'armée d'Asgard…

« Sois vivant. Je t'en supplie, sois vivant, que je puisse te tuer moi-même… Songe-t-elle en courant au travers des jardins. Nous avons déjà perdu Loki, alors pas toi. S'il te plaît Thor, pas toi… »

La jeune femme lève les yeux vers le balcon du roi et croise son regard. Bien qu'il ne représente qu'un petit point, elle sait que de son seul œil, il la voit aussi clairement que si elle était en face de lui. Elle lui demande son autorisation d'aller le rejoindre et il la lui donne d'un signe de tête. Sans attendre, elle se précipite vers son cheval qui l'attend, déjà sellé, puis se jette sur le chemin qui mène aux vestiges du Bifrost. Tandis qu'elle galope à tombeau ouvert, la lueur bleue se dissipe sur les monuments d'Asgard qui retrouvent leur teinte d'or, comme elle avait un jour vu la peau de Loki retrouver une couleur normale après s'être peinte d'un bleu de glace.

Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'en se remémorant ce souvenir de lui, elle est bien plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne le croit…

Enfin elle parvient à l'extrémité de la piste et met pied à terre. Dans l'agonie d'un ultime rayon d'azur elle l'aperçoit enfin. Thor. Le grand, le seul, le décérébré. Les volutes turquoise se dissolvent lentement autour de lui. Au moins il tient debout. Sans prendre garde à l'objet qu'il porte, elle se jette dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, sans remarquer le chagrin qui tatoue le visage du prince.

- Thor ! Espèce de traître ! S'exclame-t-elle en le lâchant. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé en bas, sans moi !

- Sif…

- Tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Sif, écoute…

- Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Ton père t'attend ! Nous voulons tous que tu nous racontes la fête dans les moindres détails !

- SIF, ATTENDS ! Vocifère-t-il.

La jeune femme perd soudain son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmure-t-elle. C'est Jane, c'est ça ?

- Non…

- Alors quoi ?

Elle baisse enfin les yeux vers ce qu'il tient à la main. Ce cube bleu. Cette chose destructrice et légendaire dont parlaient les livres qu'ils lisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

- Est-ce que c'est le…

- Oui. C'est le Tesseract. Il est tombé en de mauvaises mains et il a failli perdre la Terre.

- Et bien ? Où est le problème ? Tu l'as sauvée une fois de plus, tu as ramené cette chose et Asgard est une fois de plus couvert de gloire ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ton air arrogant et triomphant collé sur le visage ?

- Parce que les mauvaises mains en question sont…

Sans parvenir à achever sa phrase, il se contente de baisser les yeux et de faire un pas de côté pour découvrir le prisonnier qu'il ramène.

Et ses yeux se posent sur lui. Thor voit son regard passer sur les cornes de son casque et descendre jusqu'à son visage baissé. Elle perd son sourire, laisse sa bouche s'entrouvrir, ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux se remplir. Elle lâche un soupir.

- Non, c'est impossible… Loki ?…

Mais il fuit son regard, n'ose l'affronter.

- Loki !

Elle sent ses yeux s'illuminer et un sourire étirer sa bouche. Elle se pend à son cou avant de lui laisser l'occasion de se détourner. Les larmes se mêlent à ses rires. Elle croit mourir de joie.

- Loki ! Loki, comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai cru mort ! Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? Oh Loki, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il l'entend qui crie de joie, il sent ses larmes qui mouillent son cou et ses propres yeux s'en remplir aussi. Il respire son odeur en même temps qu'elle. Il savoure la douceur de sa peau qu'il touche peut-être pour la dernière fois. Elle embrasse son front, sa tempe, sa joue, son cou et il sent son cœur qui bat à travers leurs armures. Sans doute sent-elle aussi le sien… Mais pour l'instant elle n'a rien remarqué de ces liens qui l'entravent. Il voudrait lui répondre, la serrer dans ses bras. Il le voudrait tant. Mais cela ne lui est pas permis. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne bouge pas, qu'il ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour répondre à son étreinte, elle se fige soudain. Il ferme les yeux, sachant qu'elle a compris. Elle éloigne son visage du sien et le contemple.

- Loki ?

Une expression horrifiée se peint sur elle, tandis qu'elle plonge dans ses yeux si bleus et si rougis. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, mais c'est trop tard à présent, et il n'est plus possible pour lui de s'en détacher. Une unique larme coule sur sa joue.

- Thor ?

- Sif, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Thor ! C'est impossible ! Dis-moi que c'est impossible !

Même le prince n'ose la regarder.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Comprend-t-elle. Loki ! LOKI ! Non ! Ca ne peut pas être toi ! Ils se sont trompés ! Ils t'ont piégé !

De ses poings plus fragiles qu'elle ne le voudrait, elle frappe le torse de Loki dans un geste de peur et de désespoir.

- Pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi ?! Pas toi ! N'importe qui mais pas toi !

Mais Thor la saisit par les côtes et l'éloigne de son frère pour la serrer dans ses bras où elle hurle de douleur, noyée de sanglots. Celui-ci lui jette un regard suppliant, implorant de lui accorder cette faveur à laquelle ils pensent tous les deux. Cependant le prince est si chargé de colère, qu'il hésite à la lui accorder et se demande s'il la mérite vraiment, pour causer tant de souffrance à Sif. Mais il sait aussi que si elle ne la demande pas elle-même, c'est parce que ses pleurs l'en empêchent. Alors, d'un geste, il fait disparaître les entraves de son frère. Il le voit fermer les yeux.

- Sif…

La jeune femme se jette dans les bras de Loki sans même le regarder. Ses cris le poignardent et le transpercent. Sa voix commençait à s'effacer de sa mémoire. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend depuis qu'il a disparu et c'est son nom qu'il prononce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Les yeux au ciel, et ses bras enfin autour d'elle, il peine à retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Sif. Je regrette. Pardonne-moi.

- De quoi ? Fulmine-t-elle en le repoussant violement, des flammes dans les yeux. D'avoir usurpé le trône du roi ? D'avoir voulu tuer Thor ? D'avoir volé le Tesseract ?

Sa voix se brise une fois de plus.

- Ou bien de m'avoir trahie ?

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandissent et Thor voit poindre en lui la peur.

- Non… Souffle-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas… trahie…

- Si ! Tu as disparu et tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je t'ai pleuré ? Est-ce que tu sais que je le faisais encore en quittant le palais ? Est-ce que tu sais que je n'en dormais plus de la nuit ? Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pensé qu'à toi !

Elle baisse les yeux et Loki ferme les siens qui débordent.

- Pardonne-moi… Répète-t-il la gorge si nouée qu'il peine à parler.

Elle se jette contre lui et se serre contre son torse jusqu'à en avoir mal.

- Pourquoi, Loki ?

- Je… Je voulais…

- Je sais ce que tu voulais. Mais tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Tu aurais dû le savoir.

- Je croyais que…

- Que quoi ? Que l'univers entier allait obtempérer et t'aduler ? La seule personne qui attende que tu lui prouves ce que tu vaux, c'est toi-même ! ! Ni les humains, ni le roi, ni Thor, ni moi ! Pourquoi Loki ? Quand Thor et le roi sont revenus au palais sans toi et qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, que tu avais abandonné et disparu dans l'abîme, je me suis sentie mourir ! J'ai tellement pleuré pour toi ! Pour t'avoir perdu, pour ne pas avoir réussi à te faire comprendre que je t'aimais suffisamment pour que tu n'ais pas besoin d'être roi ! Je me suis haïe de ne pas t'avoir assez aimé pour te retenir ! Tu m'as abandonnée Loki ! Je te hais tellement ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je te hais !

Une gifle frape la joue de Loki et sa tête tourne sur le côté. Elle dit la vérité. Loki le voit dans ses yeux rouges. Elle le hait. De chaque cellule de son corps. Elle le hait de s'être trompé, d'avoir cru pouvoir réussir, d'avoir essayé. Sans penser à elle.

Les sourcils froncés dans une expression de douleur sans nom, il ferme les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard réprobateur. Mais une fois de plus, elle revient se blottir contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Je suis désolé.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout est entre les mains du roi…

Un frisson parcoure son corps.

- Mais il ne fera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Que pourrait-il faire ? Tu es son fils…

- Non. Je ne suis pas son fils. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel. Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, cela ne l'empêcherait de rien. Il a banni Thor pour moins que cela. Il a tous les droits…

- Tu te trompes, résonne la voix de Thor derrière eux.

Tous les deux se retournent vers lui.

- Après que tu ais disparu, mère m'a tout raconté. Nous avons eu une longue discussion et elle m'a tout avoué. Le roi ignore que j'ai connaissance de tous les détails de l'histoire qu'il a caché depuis la victoire d'Asgard sur Jotünheim jadis.

- C'est loin d'être suffisant pour peser dans la balance de sa justice, remarque Sif.

- Oh si. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas empêcher de cicatriser la plaie que t'avait laissée la disparition de Loki et parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance, mais puisqu'il est de retour parmi nous, il ne sert plus à rien de protéger les non-dits et les bienséances. La vérité a été cachée trop longtemps et nous avons vu le résultat… Il est temps de la faire savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Protéger la justice plutôt que les secrets et faire entendre raison à qui de droit… Il me semble que tu n'as pas commis toutes les erreurs qui ont été perpétrées…

TBC

* * *

PAYS DE GALLES INDEPENDAAAAAAANT!

Alors avant de m'en prendre plein la figure, je tiens à dire que le premier chapitre c'est toujours hyper chiant et qu'il se passe rien, mais que ça va mieux après.

Et ça ira mieux après!

Sauf si c'est vraiment une merde sans nom et que je dois arrêter le massacre...

Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque vous êtes de parfaits petits Asgardiens bien élevés (j'ai failli taper "bien huilés" quand même. Non je vais pas mieux...), vous allez bien sur être assez aimables pour me laisser tout plein de reviews dans lesquels vous pourrez déverser toute votre haine et/ou maudire mon nom sur cent générations et/ou me couvrir de compliments sur ma plume et mon style inimitable et me dire combien j'illumine votre vie. KNEEEEEEL! (Et Loki, sors de ma tête, tu me fais dire des conneries!)

I really need to sleep now, so good night everyone!


	2. The sorcrer and the girl from hurricane

Chapitre 2! C'est pas comme si je m'emmerdais à la B.U. n'est-ce pas? J'ai un scoop, la rumeur selon laquelle les étudiants sont débordés est... une rumeur. Enfin non, on est supposés être vraiment débordés, mais on s'en fout...

Me revoici donc, et ce coup-ci en mode flash-back s'il vous plaît! Qu'est-ce qu'on déconne, la grosse marade! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que jvous dise, c'est la seule alternative que j'ai trouvé pour pas me jeter sur les lapins Lindt... (est-ce que je suis la seule à culpabiliser quand je les mange, parce qu'ils sont troooop mignons et tu comprends, c'est que des petits bébés qui ont pas de mamans et en en plus IMAGINE QUE LOKI SOIT UN LAPIN! OH MON DIEU LE PAUVRE PIOU-PIOU! (oui, non seulement sur ma planète, les lapins font "piou-piou", mais en plus j'ai dit ça pour de vrai à mon mec... Je pense qu'il envisage de me mettre sous lexomil...))

Chapitre écrit sur "Hurricane Drunk" de Florence + The Machine.

Enjoy!

* * *

A peine Loki entre-t-il dans la salle d'entraînement, qu'il entend une voix familière pousser un cri horrifié. Sans avoir besoin de vérifier ce qu'il se passe, un sourire étire sa bouche. Sans un bruit, il prend place près de Thor qui manque de s'étouffer de rire, lui-même à côté de Fandral et Vollstag.

- ELLE VA ME TUER ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

Hogun est en train de regretter d'avoir voulu jouer, et Sif le voit clairement dans ses yeux, sa lance pointée vers lui.

Alors que tout le monde contemple et rit de l'air de petit lapin pris au piège de la louve qui s'affiche sur le visage de leur ami, Loki observe Sif. Ses cheveux attachés volent autour d'elle, semblant claquer autant que le fouet qu'elle tient à la main. Il la regarde bouger pour prendre son adversaire au piège, feignant de prendre une direction avant d'en changer et de le prendre au dépourvu. Un autre cri de peur tandis que le fouet s'enroule autour de son poigner et qu'elle tire férocement dessus et le fait tomber à terre. Elle exécute un tour sur elle-même en faisant tournoyer sa lance au-dessus de sa tête. Loki adore la regarder s'entraîner, avec qui que ce soit. D'ordinaire, il l'observe discrètement du haut du balcon de cette immense pièce, mais puisqu'elle a un public aujourd'hui, autant se mêler à ses amis et profiter du spectacle d'un peu plus près. Il a toujours admiré sa précision et sa rapidité qui lui donne cette grâce aérienne. Quand elle se bat, on a l'impression qu'elle danse… Mais ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est son expression sanguinaire et affamée lorsqu'elle se met en tête de démolir un ou plusieurs adversaires. Dans ces moments, il a l'impression qu'elle pourrait dévorer le ciel.

Hogun se redresse péniblement et tente de fuir la furie qui est en train de s'acharner sur lui. Mais elle lui envoie sa lance dans les pattes et le fait trébucher pour en braquer la pointe sur sa poitrine.

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurle-t-il de frayeur.

- C'est bon, Sif ! Intervient Thor.

- Tu as gagné, je me rends ! Grogne Hogun, couché sur le dos, le souffle court. Voilà, tu es contente ?!

- Haha ! S'exclame-t-elle, triomphante. Oui, très, merci de t'en inquiéter. Cependant je suis loin d'être déjà rassasiée…

Le pied posé sur le torse du guerrier, elle amorce brusquement un mouvement en arrière afin de prendre de l'élan pour envoyer sa lame percuter l'armure de sa victime, suffisamment pour la fendre, mais pas assez pour entailler sa peau. Il pousse un cri de jeune vierge effarouchée en se protégeant le visage de ses deux bras. Mais Sif se redresse et éclate de rire, tout comme les trois guerriers, se moquant allègrement de leur infortuné ami. Celui-ci se relève péniblement en ronchonnant.

- Dites-lui de se calmer ! Elle va finir par assassiner quelqu'un !

- Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle cherche ! Rit Fandral. Et peut-être même met-elle un point d'honneur à ce que cela tombe sur toi !

- Très drôle ! Loki, dis-lui d'arrêter ça avant de nous arracher les yeux ! Toi au moins elle t'écoute.

La jeune femme se retourne soudain en entendant ce nom.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, prince ? Demande-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Je t'empêche de priver Hogun de l'usage de ses membres, apparemment…

- Voyez-vous cela ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Comme ça par exemple…

D'un geste de la main, il change la lance de Sif en une simple corde et son fouet en un tas de poussière.

- Loki ! Fulmine-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est déloyal !

- Sans doute, mais ça fonctionne. Et je viens de sauver Hogun.

- Tu croies cela ? Je pourrai lui faire bien plus de mal avec cette simple corde que toi armé jusqu'aux dents !

Loki s'est levé et a descendu les marches qui les séparaient sans s'en rendre compte. Derrière eux, Thor et les Trois Guerriers se frottent les mains.

- Pourquoi ne pas le vérifier ?

- Pardon ?! S'inquiète Loki en se retournant vers son frère.

- Tu n'as qu'à te battre contre Sif, explique-t-il avec désinvolture. Elle est toujours en train de dire qu'elle est la meilleure à l'épée. Prouve-nous le contraire.

- Tss, je viens de le faire !

- Oui, avec la magie ! Qu'en est-il du corps à corps ?

- Et en quel honneur m'y entraînerai-je ? Je n'en ai nul besoin.

- Tes tours de passe-passe ne seront pas toujours suffisants !

Mais lorsque Loki répond, c'est juste à côté de l'oreille de Thor qu'il reprend la parole, pour provoquer un sursaut de frayeur au jeune prince héritier et à côté de Sif, la projection que le sorcier a laissée de lui s'évapore dans une volute de fumée.

- Je crois que si…

- Loki !

- Tu n'apprendras jamais… C'est un cas désespéré… Mais de toute façon, en ce qui te concerne, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'abattre des murs avec ton marteau, rien ne t'intéresse…

- Et toi, tu ne te préoccupes que de savoir comment faire jaillir des serpents de mon verre de vin ! Enrage Thor en reprenant son souffle.

- Et bien à vrai dire… Oui !

- Oh allez Loki ! Intervient Fandral. Sinon nous allons finir par croire que tu as peur de Sif…

- Quoi ? Certainement pas !

- Et pourtant tu devrais… Résonne derrière eux la voix de la jeune femme.

Loki lève les yeux vers elle qui le fixe tout en passant un linge sur la lame d'une épée. Elle baisse son arme et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparent d'elle, avant d'attraper son col.

- On a peur de se faire taper dessus par une fille ? Minaude-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Mais Loki est à moitié assommé par ses grands yeux qu'elle fixe sur les siens et le transpercent. Il clos ses paupières une demi-seconde et déglutit, un peu difficilement, puis lui envoie un de ses sourires provocateurs qu'elle ne supporte pas.

- Donne-moi ça, dit-il en tendant la main vers l'épée.

Avec une expression irritée quoique satisfaite, elle s'exécute et retourne se placer au centre de la pièce, une arme identique à la main, avant d'être suivie par le prince. Il descend lentement les marches, presque timidement, et Sif en conclut qu'il se demande déjà s'il ne vient pas de commettre une grave erreur. Mais naturellement, elle fait fausse route. Il est seulement… légèrement désarçonné par le frisson qui a couru sur son corps en sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur sa peau…

- Parfait ! S'enthousiasme Thor. Vous combattrez à armes égales, en respectant les règles du combat à la loyale. Le vainqueur devra désarmer et mettre à terre son adversaire. Quand vous voulez. Et Loki…

- Je sais. Pas de magie.

Un sourire malicieux et quelque peu sadique s'affiche sur le visage de son frère tandis qu'il se rassoit. Sans un mot, Sif et Loki décrivent un cercle, se tournant autour sans se quitter des yeux. Elle est confiante. Un peu trop même. Elle serait prête à parier qu'elle va venir à bout de lui en moins d'une minute et son regard le lui dit clairement. Mais Loki n'a aucune intention de se laisser faire. Son frère a réussi à l'irriter et il compte bien lui faire ravaler la fierté qu'il tire de ses grandes certitudes. Et puis il ne s'est plus battu contre Sif depuis une éternité, et bien qu'il la sache plus habile que la plupart des soldats d'Asgard, il est déjà en train de s'amuser. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi il la regarde de cette manière. Elle voit dans ses yeux un mélange de… timidité et d'impatience ? Ce dont elle ne se rend pas compte, c'est que ses propres iris arborent les mêmes expressions. Elle croit pourtant être capable de cacher ce qu'elle ressent ! Elle sait qu'il la regarde à chaque fois qu'elle s'entraîne ici, croyant qu'elle ne le voit pas. Et à chaque fois elle ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer hardie à sa tâche et se repousser ses propres limites. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il est là, la regarde, parce qu'elle sent ses yeux posés sur elle et qu'elle veut lui paraître forte, puissante, lui prouver que l'observer n'est pas une perte de temps. Et elle compte bien continuer à le faire aujourd'hui.

Ils continuent de se tourner autour, avant de s'arrêter au même moment. Tous deux se saluent, comme le veut l'usage. Ils baissent les yeux, lèvent leur arme au-dessus de leur tête, décrivant un cercle, avant de stopper leur geste, leur lame à l'horizontale, dans le prolongement de leur bras. Sans le mentionner à voix haute ou basse, leurs quatre compagnons les trouvent soudain magnifiques.

Et puis ils se remettent en mouvement, assurant leur garde.

Avant que Loki n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Sif se jette sur lui comme une lionne. Il n'a que le temps de parer un coup qui l'aurait mis K.O. dès le début. Leurs lames s'entrechoquent violement et il la repousse de quelques pas. Elle vacille, surprise de recevoir un coup si brutal de sa part, mais se ressaisit et se rue à nouveau vers l'avant, à l'instar de Loki.

Dans les gradins, la voix de Hogun propose;

- 100 sur Sif.

- Fandral renchérit.

- 200.

Puis c'est au tour de Vollstag

- Vous plaisantez ? Elle vaut au moins 500 !

Et Thor…

- Je tiens. 600 sur Loki.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es fou, Thor ! Il ne tiendra pas face à Sif.

- Il va se faire massacrer !

- Je ne serais pas aussi expéditif…

- Mais enfin, la question ne se pose même pas !

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi prenez-vous le pari ?

Comme il s'y attendait, aucun de ses trois amis ne répond. Et pendant qu'ils sont occupés à chercher une réponse à fournir à un tel paradoxe, ils ne réfléchissent pas à ce qui est en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Mais il semble que Thor soit le seul qui ait vu leur petit manège. Voir Sif aussi déstabilisée que Loki et lui, si impatient de se jeter dans une bataille pour la simple raison qu'elle est son adversaire ne peut le pousser qu'à une seule conclusion ce n'est pas un duel, c'est une parade nuptiale. Ce qui les met sur un pied d'égalité et que, se faisant, Loki ne retiendra pas ses coups. Thor entrevoit déjà le cheminement des pensées de son frère il voudra qu'elle le considère comme un adversaire à sa mesure, qui soit digne d'elle et contre qui elle prendrait plaisir à se battre. Mais y arrivera-t-il ? Elle est forte, peut-être plus que lui… Alors Thor se plonge dans le combat qui se joue sous ses yeux, et observe l'alchimie qui opère. Cette chose n'a rien d'un combat, ni même d'un entraînement au combat. On dirait qu'ils dansent… Ils s'approchent, s'éloignent, s'esquivent, se retournent, se retrouvent, font tournoyer leurs armes, qui sifflent, qui glissent l'une contre l'autre, s'entrechoquent en projetant d'autres étincelles que celles qui fusent déjà entre eux. Ils se battent comme pour s'empêcher de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. L'air est saturé d'électricité et les vitraux des fenêtres se mettent à frémir autant que Loki. Le voilà qui ne parvient déjà plus à résister à l'excitation du combat et qui commence déjà à perdre le contrôle. Lui ferait-elle tant d'effet que cela ? Voilà qui est tout à fais inattendu… Ils passent tout leur temps tous ensemble depuis l'âge de trois ans. Ni Thor, ni aucun des Trois Guerrier ne perçoit même Sif comme une… femme. Elle n'est qu'un guerrier, comme eux, assoiffé de sang et de guerre, qui dort avec un poignard sous son oreiller. Mais l'éclat que Thor voit briller dans les yeux de Loki lui dit que tout le monde, et plus particulièrement lui, ne la voit pas d'une manière aussi réductrice. Il reconnait cette expression exaltée que Loki a toujours arboré lorsqu'il désire quelque chose, que ce soit un nouveau jouet, le dernier biscuit de la boite, la maîtrise d'un nouveau sortilège, ou en l'occurrence, un guerrier en jupon. Tandis qu'il évite ses coups d'épée et lui en assène d'autres, ses yeux dévorent chacune des courbes en mouvement de la jeune femme. Il observe chacune de ses contractions, chaque goutte de transpiration qui perle sur la peau de sa gorge. Elle serait capable de terrasser n'importe quel ennemi sans même prendre les armes. La regarder suffirait à achever n'importe qui. La beauté de son visage est mille fois plus meurtrière que Mjöllnir et le Destructeur réunis. A cet égard, elle est sans doute bien plus magicienne que lui pour arriver à un tel prodige blesser d'un regard et tuer avec un sourire… Combien de litres de sang ses fantastiques iris sont-ils capables de lui faire perdre ?

Les mains de Sif tremblent. Elle ne se doutait pas que Loki pouvait se montrer si féroce et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'acharner aussi violement sur elle. Mais même si sa tâche de le mettre à bas n'en est que plus ardue, elle préfère largement qu'il en soit ainsi. Bien qu'il soit désormais de notoriété publique qu'elle est une combattante aussi furieuse que n'importe quel soldat d'Asgard, ce n'est pas pour autant que la plupart de ses adversaires ont perdu cette fâcheuse habitude de prendre des pincettes avec elle, et elle apprécie tout particulièrement cette marque de respect envers elle dont Loki à la décence de faire preuve. Elle n'en est d'ailleurs que plus obstinée à prouver qu'elle est capable de le défaire, de sortir victorieuse de ce duel, quand bien même il se lance contre elle à pleine puissance. Mais il y a un détail qui la gêne et l'irrite. Depuis que leur petit jeu a commencé, elle ne parvient pas à lever ce frein qui l'empêche de se jeter sur lui à corps et à armes perdus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se refuse-t-elle donc à le toucher ? Elle l'a pourtant fait sans le moindre scrupule avec Hogun ! Et si on ne l'avait pas arrêté en pleine action, elle l'aurait sans doute sévèrement blessé, alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à ouvrir les vannes à présent ? Serait-il possible que c'est parce que son adversaire a changé ? Non, certainement pas ! Quelle différence entre Loki et Hogun ? Ils sont aussi valeureux l'un que l'autre, et même si Loki est prince et qu'il doit conserver son… intégrité physique, elle sait que Thor et les Trois Guerriers les regardent et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à l'arrêter si elle va trop loin. Mais elle est loin d'aller trop loin, justement. Elle n'arrive pas à se déployer assez pour devenir vraiment agressive, vraiment méchante, vraiment dangereuse. Elle n'arrive pas à lui faire mal.

La jeune femme se fige soudain. Elle vient de comprendre. Elle n'a aucune envie de le blesser, de lui faire mal, de lui infliger la moindre égratignure. Pas plus qu'elle n'a vraiment envie de se battre contre lui. Pas si cela implique de lui porter atteinte.

En face, Loki s'est arrêté lui aussi, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sif. Elle baisse lentement son arme et lui lance un regard perplexe, presque apeuré en cherchant ce que tout cela signifie. Pourquoi essaierait-elle de le protéger d'elle-même ? C'est stupide ! Il a accepté ce duel, il s'y est jeté sans retenue, sans craindre pour elle, en quel honneur ne lui rendrait-elle pas la pareille ?

- Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens! S'exclame-t-elle tout à coup.

Loki, Thor et les Trois Guerriers sursautent en même temps. Elle semblait jusque là si perdue dans ses pensées qu'aucun d'eux n'a eu l'audace de la déranger.

- Plaît-il? Hésite Loki.

- Ah non, toi, ne dis rien surtout !

- Sif… On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée !

- Et bien je dois dire que j'ai de sérieux doutes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire hein ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Espèce de traître ! Ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Si tu me reproches de t'avoir attaquée de front depuis ces quinze dernières minutes, je te rappelle que c'est un duel au corps à corps, et que c'est ce que nous sommes supposés faire !

- Loki ! Ne t'amuse surtout pas à faire le malin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Et toi ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver !

Et sans tergiversations supplémentaires, elle se rue sur lui, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de relever sa garde et entaille sa joue de sa lame blanche.

Dans les gradins, les quatre abrutis ricanent doucement.

Il a réussi à la mettre en boule. Félicitations prince, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous aviez prévu… A présent elle va essayer de vous arracher la tête… Un filet de sang coule sur sa peau, mais cela ne fait plus aucun effet à Sif. Il n'est pas question qu'elle cède, il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne ! Elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin, elle n'a pas enduré tant de souffrances pour devenir la meilleure guerrière d'Asgard et se laisser amadouer par un minois princier ! Elle va le désarmer, le jeter à terre et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres midinettes qui se pavanent au bras de Fandral !

Mais Loki semble lui aussi quelque peu sur les nerfs. Non seulement il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il a fait pour la mettre dans cet état, mais en plus, elle l'a pris par surprise en l'attaquant si brusquement. Thor avait pourtant stipulé « à la loyale » ! Et c'est ce à quoi il s'est cantonné depuis le début, à respecter ces règles et ce code d'honneur ! De quel droit se permet-elle alors de lui hurler dessus sans raison et de le prendre en traître, par-dessus le marché !

Etrangement, on n'entend plus aucun bruit provenant des gradins. Se seraient-ils rendu compte que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et que ce qui ne devait être qu'un pari entre gosses est en train de virer au pugilat ? Thor se demande finalement si c'était une bonne idée de mettre deux caractères de cochons pareils face à face… Le « plan » de Loki semblait pourtant fonctionner elle l'a laissé faire, bien qu'elle ait remarqué ses regards insistants qui s'étaient attardés sur elle. Il n'en demandait pas plus, et a même réussi à combattre pour de vrai, pour lui montrer combien il respecte ses qualités de guerrière. A quel moment cela a-t-il mal tourné ? A présent, ils paraissent aussi enragés et vexés l'un que l'autre et semblent décidés à en finir, et surtout, à gagner. Et nul ne sait jusqu'où deux immortels invincibles comme eux peuvent aller avant de déposer les armes.

Tout à coup le sifflement de la lame de Loki fend l'air et Sif se baisse pour en éviter le tranchant qui lui aurait profondément entaillé la gorge.

- Loki ! S'offusque Thor en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu as failli la tuer ! Fulmine Vollstag.

Mais celui-ci ne prend même pas la peine de leur répondre ou de leur prêter la moindre attention. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est de faire ravaler sa fierté à cette espèce de grendel. Il l'entend feuler de colère à quelques mètres de lui et ce regard qu'elle plante dans le sien est aussi sauvage que celui d'une tigresse. Elle ressemble à un félin attendant l'instant idéal pour se jeter sur sa proie. Et lorsqu'elle estime que c'est le bon moment, elle se rue sur lui, lame en avant, avec la ferme intention de lui faire couler encore un peu de sang. Il esquive de peu son coup qui lui aurait sans doute sectionné le bras.

- Sif ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Calmez-vous maintenant !

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'entendre Thor. Ils tourbillonnent dans des entrechoquements saccadés de métal. Il pointe, elle pare, elle fend, il riposte. C'est le plus beau duel qui se soit joué sur Asgard depuis des siècles. Même Fandral, pourtant remarquable à l'épée, n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est comme s'ils avaient répété. Les pirouettes s'enchaînent et entraînent leurs pas sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Fascinés par ce duel et la haine qui s'en dégage, leurs spectateurs aimeraient, sans se l'avouer qu'il dure toujours, tant ils prennent une véritable leçon d'escrime en les regardant. Mais les pirouettes et les parades des deux duellistes les emmènent vers les gradins. Ils gravissent les marches sans se préoccuper de qui se trouve autour, et c'est bientôt Hogun qui manque de prendre un coup d'épée. Tous les quatre se lèvent subitement pour laisser la place à leur folie de démolition.

- Vous avez bientôt fini oui ?! Martèle Thor en s'écartant brusquement de leur chemin.

Mais ils ne semblent pas en mesure de l'entendre.

Enfin, au prix d'une pirouette si complexe qu'on pourrait la croire engendrée par la magie, Loki parvient à se placer derrière Sif. Il l'immobilise, bloque ses bras et colle la lame de son épée contre sa gorge blanche. Elle se débat un instant et il frissonne malgré lui de la sentir se mouvoir contre lui.

- Lâche-moi ! Feule-t-elle dans son cou, essoufflée.

- Jamais ! Essaye donc de t'échapper, petite chèvre ! Grogne-t-il. Mais je crois bien que je vais gagner cette fois…

La lame appuie sur la peau de la jeune femme et l'empêche de respirer tandis que sa poitrine monte et descend au rythme de son souffle. Veillant à ce que son tortionnaire ne remarque rien, elle approche le pommeau de son épée du prince et lui en donne soudain un violent coup à l'entre-jambes. Immédiatement, son ravisseur relâche sa proie pour se plier de douleur.

- SIF ! Vous deviez combattre A LA LOYALE !

Mais elle se contente de lui rétorquer un feulement qui effraierait un guerrier Jotun. Quant à lui, Loki, à genoux par terre, suffoque de douleur.

- Espèce de sale petite peste ! Fulmine-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Prendre ton adversaire en traître ? On dit pourtant de toi que tu es une guerrière digne de ce nom… Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit vrai…

- Quoi ?

Un sourire provocant se peint sur son visage, tandis qu'une expression blessée apparaît sur celui de la jeune femme.

- Loki, tais-toi ! Conseille Thor de loin.

- Tu as bien entendu, continu-t-il, toujours à genoux, plié en deux. Tu croies que tu mérites réellement tous les éloges qu'on te fait ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille colérique qui se cache derrière son épée pour faire croire qu'elle est un guerrier !

- Loki, arrête ! Martèle Thor.

Sans arriver à s'en empêcher, Sif sent ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle n'arrive même pas à répondre ou à faire taire Thor.

- Et bien quoi ? Poursuit-il en se redressant lentement, toujours avec son air supérieur et arrogant. Que t'arrive-t-il, fillette ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer comme la petite morveuse que tu es ? Mais que voilà un petit guerrier fragile et décevant! Tu n'es digne ni de défendre ni même de représenter Asgard!

- Loki ! Ca suffit !

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Sif, dont les larmes coulent à flots. Resserrant son poing autour de son épée, elle engloutie la distance qui la sépare du serpent en quelques foulées, évitant Fandral et Thor qui essayent de la retenir. Et Loki lui aussi se rue dans sa direction avant que Vollstag et Hogun n'aient le temps de s'emparer de lui. Mais Thor et les Trois Guerriers sont décidés à les empêcher de s'entretuer et alors que les deux enragés parviennent au même niveau, Loki projette un infranchissable mur de fumée entre eux. Pas question qu'on les dérange. Il est désormais seul face à Sif. Les flammes de l'Enfer brûlent dans ses yeux inondés. Elle lâche pourtant son épée pour agripper ses mains à la gorge de Loki qui tombe à la renverse.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ? Vocifère-t-elle. TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE ! JE TE HAIS !

- Sif…

- TAIS-TOI !

- SIF !

Le prince saisi les mains de la tigresse, les écarte de sa gorge et entourant sa taille de ses jambes, parvient à la retourner pour la coller contre le sol. Elle essaye de lui griffer le visage de mordre ses mains qui enserrent ses poignets.

- Sif ! Ecoute-moi !

Autour d'eux, les volutes de cette fumée solide et silencieuse les coupent monde, dans un halo de blancheur. Le monde à l'air d'avoir disparu d'ailleurs. Ne restent qu'eux. Ne restent que les sanglots de la fragile guerrière qui résonnent aux oreilles du prince qui regrette à présent de s'être montré si cruel.

A califourchon sur elle, il attrape son visage et la force à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ses larmes continuent de couler. Alors très lentement, Loki approche ses lèvres et dépose un baiser sur le front de Sif. Ses mains entourent et serrent ces côtes si frêles.

- Je suis désolé, Sif. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Si ! Si tu le pensais ! Sanglote-t-elle, plaquée au creux de son épaule. Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas dit !

- Je te promets que non, lui assure-t-il, le front collé contre le sien.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?

- Parce que j'allais perdre…

Elle ouvre soudain les yeux et le regarde sans voix. Il se redresse, toujours à califourchon sur elle et explique, sans arriver à croiser son regard.

- J'allais perdre, de toute évidence. C'est toi qui aurais gagné. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours. Tu gagnes, et nous perdons. Tu es forte. Tu es _la _plus forte. Regarde ce que tu as fait à Hogun… Et quand bien même les deux autres abutis de guerriers s'étaient joints à lui, non seulement tu les aurais défaits en un claquement de doigts, mais en plus tu leur aurais infligé la pire himiliation de leur vie. Je n'avais pas envie qu ce soit le cas avec moi.

La jeune femme le regarde sans arriver à dire un seul mot. Ses larmes ont laissé des sillons rouges sur ses joues et ses yeux scintillent de toute l'eau brulante qu'ils contiennent encore.

- Et en plus, poursuit Loki, tu m'as tellement massacré que je crois que je n'arriverai plus jamais à marcher…

Elle éclate soudain de rire et son visage se colore un peu plus comme elle rougit. La tempête est passée et loki a réussi à s'en tirer vivant, ce qui constitue un véritable exploit. Note pour plus tard ne jamais provoquer les foudres –non pas les foudres-, la fureur d'une telle valkyrie…

Elle se redresse pour lui faire face.

- Désolée, marmonne-t-elle en évitant le regard du prince. La prochaine fois j'essaierai d'être moins… Virulente.

- Merci bien, répond Loki en se relevant et en lui tendant la main, mais je préfère penser qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, puisque je vais faire des cauchemards pendant plusieurs mois maintenant…

Sif rit doucement en le laissant embrasser sa tempe et passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules, autant pour l'avoir contre lui que pour avoir un point d'appui pour l'empêcher de souffrir de ses zones endolories. Il fait s'évaporer le mur de fumée blanche et trouve son frère et les trois guerriers figés devant, comme s'ils essayaient de voir quelque chose à travers les volutes. Mais ils adoptent soudain une expression surprise et décontenancée de voir les deux duelistes dans cette position.

- Et bien quoi ? Les nargue Loki. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai fait mordre la poussière que je ne peux pas paciser avec l'ennemi…

Naturellement, un regard meurtrier de Sif et son coude dans les côtes du prince accompagnent son mensonge…

* * *

Comment ça se passe? Vous me laissez de la review ou vous me laissez me noyer dans le chocolat fondu?


	3. Son of Ice, Mother of Warm

**Et ben mes coin-coins, j'arriverai jamais à poster dans les temps, ni à des horaires correctes!**

**Regardez-moi ça, il est 04h43 du matin! Ah elle est belle la jeunesse! Si c'est pas malheureux!**

**Ouai mais je m'en fous, J'AI FINI MES PARTIELS!**

**Ce qui veut dire que j'ai tout le loisir de terminer cette saloperie de fic, quitte à y passer mes journées si je veux!**

**(ouai, sauf que je vais ptete prendre 5min pour voir _mon cher et tendre d'amour à moi que j'aime _(quand il veut il me la fait sa putain de demande d'ailleurs...),**

** l'histoire de pas devenir une grosse no-life qui mange du soja...)**

**MERCI **

**infiniment aux reviewers et mille pardons à ceux auxquels j'ai pas répondu. Jeoffrey Lannister aura à coeur de me châtier comme il convient.**

**Chapitre un poil court, I know that, mais le prochain sera plus long, et je voulais mettre l'accent sur ce sujet en particulier, **

**sans le noyer au milieu d'un gros bordel...**

**Et puisqu'on parle de Jeoffrey Lannister, s'il s'en trouve parmi vous qui arriveront à les repérer, oui ce sont des références à **

**Game of Thrones (et à Star Wars aussi, puisque j'ai que ça à foutre...)**

**Chapitre écrit cette fois-ci sur "E Giorno" de Ludovico Einaudi. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Au balcon du palais, la reine attend. Son fils est enfin de retour. Et il revient vers elle. Comme toujours. Comme elle leur avait appris à le faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils s'embarquaient pour de folles aventures, lui et…

Depuis que son autre fils a disparu, elle n'arrive plus à prononcer son nom. Elle n'arrive plus à retourner dans les endroits du palais qu'il fréquentait le plus. La bibliothèque, le laboratoire des sorciers, sa chambre… Toutes ces références à son souvenir risqueraient de la plonger dans l'abîme sans fond d'un chagrin qu'elle peine à retenir. Et elle redoute plus que tout d'avoir à affronter cette peine, ce vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Elle se voile la vérité, voilà tout, elle le sait bien, mais elle est incapable d'endurer cette souffrance. Et bien que le roi paraisse quelque peu atteint par ce drame, Frigga se demande comment il parvient à gouverner sans rien laisser paraitre, comment il parvient encore à sourire… et à dormir la nuit. Il n'y pas de pire torture au monde que de savoir que son fils, son enfant, son bébé est mort. Car même si elle ne l'a pas porté dans son ventre, c'est son bébé.

Un beau jour d'automne, le roi était parti guerroyer contre les Jotüns, espérant gagner ce qui s'appellerait la Dernière Guerre. A son retour, il avait perdu un œil, des milliers de soldats, mais il lui avait ramené un cadeau. Le plus beau qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était l'habitude qu'il avait pris. Où qu'il aille et quelque soit la raison de son départ, Odin ramenait toujours un présent à la reine. De grande valeur en général. Mais celui-ci dépassait de loin tous les bijoux, tous les saphirs de Quermia et toutes les émeraudes de Peragus, toutes les soies fines de Yunkaï et tous les milles parfums de Harterra. Elle se souvient de ce jour avec une précision troublante. Le jour où elle avait rencontré son fils.

A son retour de Jotünheim, à l'instant où il avait posé le pied dans l'antichambre du Bifrost, le premier ordre qu'il avait donné avait été qu'elle ne quitte pas le palais. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Elle voulait être la première sur place, la première personne qu'il voit en arrivant sur Asgard.

Il faisait nuit et une pluie battante et glaciale tombait depuis plusieurs jours. Thor dormait. Lorsque Heimdall avait annoncé que le roi, de là où il était, préparait le retour de ses troupes, le petit garçon avait décidé de rester éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père, mais le sommeil et la nuit avaient fini par emporter l'enfant de trois ans. Frigga l'avait laissé s'endormir dans leur lit et veillait à côté de lui. Toute la nuit, elle avait écouté sonner le carillon qui lui disait que les heures n'en finissaient pas de défiler sans que le roi ne donne signe de vie. Elle avait rallumé les chandelles, réorganisé tout ce qui pouvait l'être, caressé les cheveux fins de Thor en embrassant son front endormi. Elle avait déambulé dans le palais, s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien. Et personne ne dormait. Bien entendu. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Le palais s'était presque entièrement vidé de ses hommes. Seuls étaient restés les plus âgés et les plus jeunes (même si Thor avait supplié son père de l'emmener avec lui). Toutes les femmes de la cour étaient sur le qui-vive, tremblantes de peur. Alors Frigga leur avait caché la sienne, comme le devait la reine qu'elle était. Et toute la nuit durant, elles avaient prié, maudissant le carillon. Toutes attendaient, espéraient le retour d'un père, d'un mari, d'un fils, d'un frère. Et Frigga aussi. A la différence près qu'elle ignorait qu'elle allait avoir un fils ce soir.

Et puis les Trompettes d'Argent Blanc avaient enfin retenti du haut des Quatre Tours de Surveillance. Envahie de sueurs froides et le cœur menaçant d'exploser, Frigga s'était ruée, à la tête de toutes les autres, vers les Portes Sacrées qui mènent au pont. Mais avant même qu'elles aient pu quitter les jardins du palais, deux émissaires, envoyés par les forces armées de retour leur avaient signifié qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était autorisée à aller plus loin. La reine avait été outrée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Avait-elle crié pour couvrir le bruit du vent et de la pluie qui trempait ses vêtements. Savez-vous seulement à qui vous vous permettez de donner un ordre ?

- Oui ma reine. Mais nous prenons directement les nôtres du roi. Il interdit votre présence lors de son arrivée.

Une vague de soulagement avait déferlé sur Frigga. Odin était vivant ! Mais ce sentiment avait vite été remplacé par la colère. En quel honneur refusait-elle de la voir ? Savait-il ? Oh savait-il seulement ce qu'elle avait enduré sans rien dire, en regardant son époux et son roi partir alors qu'elle restait, sans savoir s'il reviendrait, portant fièrement son bouclier ou bien couché dessus ?

Mais elle n'avait pas voulu provoquer d'esclandre maintenant et avait préféré tourner les talons, fière et digne, telle la princesse Valyrienne qu'elle avait été avant d'arriver sur Asgard. Elle avait donc renvoyé toutes les femmes dans leurs appartements respectifs en leur glissant à chacune des mots d'encouragement. Puis elle était retournée veiller sur Thor. Il dormait toujours.

Et puis, après une attente interminable, la porte de la chambre royale s'était enfin ouverte, cinq heures après que les trompettes aient sonné. Le petit matin levait ses rayons purs comme la neige sur un ciel éblouissant et immaculé. La reine avait levé les yeux dans un sursaut et s'était littéralement jetée sur le roi. Elle avait cru fondre de joie. Elle s'était inquiétée de la blessure qui était arrivée à son œil, mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne ressentait nulle douleur et que, par chance, il lui en restait un autre pour continuer à la regarder. Ensuite il l'avait attirée hors de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Thor, dans le Salon Bleu. Elle l'avait suivi sans discuter, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Mais à sa grande surprise, quatre jeunes femmes les attendaient. Frigga les avait tout de suite reconnues c'étaient les nourrices qui s'étaient occupées de Thor lorsqu'il était venu au monde. Elle avait lancé un regard interrogatif à Odin qui avait baissé le sien.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir… Sur Jotünheim il y avait… Comment vous le dire ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose que je n'ai eu le cœur ni de laisser sur place, ni de faire disparaître.

Il avait fait un signe de tête aux nourrices. L'une d'elles, jusque là en retrait, s'était approchée de la reine, un tas de couvertures dans les bras. C'est à ce moment là que la reine avait compris. Elle avait fait un pas hésitant sous l'œil anxieux d'Odin et avait délicatement écarté les couvertures pour découvrir le bébé qu'il avait ramené.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est le fils de Laufey, avait-il expliqué.

- Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ?

- Parce que son monde a été détruit en si grande mesure qu'il n'aurait pas survécu là-bas. Sa mère a été tuée dans les combats, quant à Laufey… Je doute qu'il aurait eu à cœur de le maintenir en vie.

- Mais que va-t-il devenir ici ?

Odin avait hésité, cherchant ses mots. C'était la première fois que Frigga le voyait si peu sûr de lui.

- Et bien j'espérais que…

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus. La reine avait froncé les sourcils et avait scruté ce petit visage maigre et pâle.

- Il a l'air si faible… Pourquoi sa peau n'est-elle pas bleue, comme celle des autres Jotüns ?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-ce là un signe que son destin ne se trouve pas là-bas… Mais vous avez raison lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il était mourant. Nous avons eu du mal à le garder en vie. Les médecins l'ont examiné à notre arrivée. Ils disent que le froid l'a affaibli au point qu'il souffre d'anémie et de carences.

Frigga s'était mordu la lèvre. Son époux doutait-il réellement de la réponse qu'elle allait donner ? Que pouvait-elle dire, en voyant ce fragile et vulnérable petit être attraper son doigt dans sa minuscule main, du fond de son sommeil ?

Avec une précaution infinie, elle s'était emparée du paquet de couvertures et de son petit passager. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se souvient combien elle avait été surprise par sa légèreté.

Elle avait sourit en le voyant ouvrir des yeux étrangement vifs, aussi bleus que le ciel. Il avait posé sur elle un regard étonnant par toutes les expressions qu'il contenait. Un regard surpris, perplexe, presque arrogant, comme si, se sachant déjà prince, même d'un autre univers, il se demandait qui était cette femme qui avait le culot de le porter. A la limite de la condescendance… Comment un nourrisson à peine vivant pouvait-il avoir un regard si pénétrant ? Cependant, Frigga n'y avait discerné nulle trace de peur, à croire que cette petite chose lui faisait déjà confiance, qu'il savait que, puisqu'elle était là, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'elle le protègerait aussi longtemps que ses forces le lui permettraient. Ou plutôt, aussi longtemps qu'il la laisserait faire…

Et tout à coup, Odin s'était senti bien seul, presque abandonné, en voyant sa femme fredonner doucement en berçant l'enfant, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait ne plus avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Comme s'ils se parlaient déjà dans une langue qu'ils venaient d'inventer et qu'ils voulaient garder secrète.

Mais elle avait finalement relevé la tête. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcé en guise de réponse avaient été

- Loki. C'est comme cela que je veux l'appeler pour l'empêcher de courir dans tous les sens lorsqu'il tiendra debout.

Le roi s'était contenté de sourire pour approuver ce choix, puis ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de Thor pour lui présenter son nouveau petit frère.

* * *

**Ouai bon d'accord, il se peut que j'ai eu envie d'un truc un peu larmoyant qui pue la praline et la meringue.**

**Et je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est pas parti pour s'arrêter.**

**En même temps, je compense le fait de voir mon annulaire toujours vide... **

**(si ça trouve, c'est lui qui attend que je la fasse, la demande... AH MAIS QU'IL EST CON!)**

**C'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même...**

**Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, Sif revient bientôt. **

**Un open-bar sera à votre disposition en attendant son retour.**

**Et vous pouvez toujours mettre ce temps d'attente à profit pour me laisser de la review, **

**puisqu'on est pas comme ces gros bourrins de Jotüns, on est civilisés quand même, bordel à cul!**


	4. La Armadura Del Rey

Chapitre 4!

Comment vous dire... Il semble que je sois passablement à la bourre dans chacun de mes post...

Sachant qu'en plus j'avais promis que ce chapitre arriverait vite et j'ai mis... 12ans...

En plus j'ai pas répondu aux reviews... MAIS JE SUIS UN ETRE INFAAAAAAAME!

Bon en même temps, j'essaye de pas être une geek irrécupérable et d'avoir ce qui ressemble à peu près à une vie normale...

Alors mille pardons à mes reviewers, j'essaierai de plus le faire... (j'ai bien dis j'essaierai ;p)

En attendant, dans ce chapitre aussi y a une référence, et cette fois, à Kaamelott. Try to find it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Il arrive. Frigga fixe obstinément le pont du Bifrost. Dans quelques secondes, l'héritier du trône sera à portée de son regard. Elle sait que Sif s'est empressée de le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il est sain et sauf et puisqu'elle n'a donné aucune alerte, c'est qu'il va bien.

Plus le temps passe, plus cette jeune femme ressemble à Frigga lorsqu'elle était jeune. Et même si la reine sait à présent que ce n'est pas pour Thor que Sif a pu nourrir les sentiments les plus glorieux, elle aussi avait voulu rejoindre son roi qu'elle aimait tant… Mais celui qui revient arrivera seul, sans apporter la surprise du petit Jotün que Frigga aurait tellement aimé revoir.

Elle sent ses membres s'agiter de frissons d'impatience. Elle jette un regard à Odin qui la voit frémir du coin de l'œil.

Les Portes Sacrées d'Asgard s'ouvrent enfin et elle aperçoit enfin leurs silhouettes.

Mais elle a soudain l'impression d'être plongée dans une eau glacée.

Ils sont trois.

Thor, Sif et…

Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour le reconnaitre. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle se rue dans les escaliers, sans un mot, ni même un regard à Odin qui observe les trois enfants d'un air grave. Mais peu importe sa réaction, et tant pis si elle ne respecte pas le protocole en se permettant ainsi de courir dans les couloirs du palais. Ses fils sont là ! Tous les deux. Sans prendre le temps de se demander comment un tel miracle est possible, elle se rue vers eux et parvient enfin aux jardins dont elle n'aurait jamais dû leur laisser franchir la limite.

Elle arrête sa course d'un coup sec en croyant son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Que ses fils sot beaux ! Qu'ils sont grands et forts, marchant ainsi côtes à côtes ! Ils ne l'ont pas encore aperçue.

Sif est blottie contre Loki, et il appuie tendrement sa tête contre la sienne, ses bras autour d'elle. Il parait si étrange à Frigga de les voir ainsi enlacés… « Alors c'est donc vrai », songe-t-elle dans un frisson. Elle avait tout ignoré de leur idylle, du moins jusqu'à ce que Thor ne lui annonce la terrible nouvelle de sa disparition. Et si elle avait peiné à croire que tous les deux avaient pu lui cacher pareil secret aussi longtemps, elle avait bien vu les larmes intarissables et la peine sans fond de Sif. Elle n'avait pu ignorer que le chagrin de la jeune femme était aussi dévorant que le sien…

Frigga tend un peu plus le cou pour essayer de mieux les voir, et enfin, ils posent leurs yeux sur elle.

Loki est parcouru d'un frisson. Dieu comme sa mère est belle, et comme elle lui a manqué ! Postée à l'entrée du palais, dans le rayon doré d'un des soleils couchant. Il n'en revient pas de la voir ainsi toujours aussi constante, fidèle à son poste et inébranlable, comme la reine et la mère qu'il a connu jadis. Car même s'il ne considère plus Odin comme son père, rien ne saurait effacer sa mère de son cœur et de sa mémoire. Quelque soit le mal qui a pu être fait, qu'il en soit fautif ou non, la reine ne doit pas être éclaboussée de ses conséquences. Pas plus que Sif. Qu'on le punisse, qu'on le châtie, mais que nul n'ose les impliquer dans quoi que ce soit.

Frigga s'élance et courre encore quelques mètres, les plus longs qu'elle ait eu à parcourir de sa vie, et se jette enfin dans les bras de ses fils avant d'éclater en larmes. Elle les serre contre elle comme s'ils étaient encore petits avec l'impression d'avoir été privée de leur présence, de leur chère présence pendant des centaines d'années. Le temps passe si lentement quand les enfants s'éloignent de vous ! Et la vie a si peu de sens quand on les croit morts !

Elle saisit le visage de Loki tandis que Sif s'éloigne discrètement. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est un rêve ! C'est mieux qu'un rêve ! Si elle avait réussi à dormir depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'est de cet instant qu'elle aurait rêvé. Elle peine à croire que c'est vrai, que Loki est réel et bien devant elle. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher, pour se rassurer, de toucher son visage, les yeux débordant de larmes. Il lui sourit timidement, comme s'il était soulagé de ne pas se faire disputer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Frigga avait presque oublié à quel point son sourire est superbe. Elle passe ses mains sur son front, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, ses paupières. Et il la regarde d'un air surpris, presque amusé par l'émerveillement de sa mère, même si ses propres yeux sont tout aussi fascinés. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots.

La reine a le sentiment que son cœur ne va pas tenir le choc. Comment est-ce possible ? Il était mort ! A peine une heure plus tôt, il était mort aux yeux de tout le monde sur Asgard ! Et le voilà revenu, ressuscité, du sang frais dans les artères et les iris vifs et brillants. Mais il a maigri. Ses joues sont plus creusées qu'auparavant et sa peau est pâle. Tellement pâle… Il a l'air d'avoir grandi. Surtout dans son regard. Il semble plus soucieux, plus sérieux, comme s'il avait appris et vu des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder inconnues et dont il est le seul à avoir le secret. Plus magicien que prince et plus sorcier que magicien.

Elle glisse ses doigts entre ses cheveux et saisit une mèche. Un sourire éclaire son visage et celui de son fils tandis qu'ils échangent un regard entendu elle l'a toujours préféré avec les cheveux courts, et il s'est toujours obstiné à les laisser pousser, principalement pour mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Loki voit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle pense déjà.

- Mère je vous en prie ! Soupire-t-il. Faut-il que vous vous inquiétiez déjà de ceci ?

Mais elle est si éblouie d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son fils qu'elle en est elle-même incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire se résume à se blottir contre lui et à le serrer dans ses bras

Près d'eux, Thor sourit et pour une fois, se tait, et Sif essuie le coin de ses yeux. Ce pourrait-il que tout soit déjà redevenu comme avant ? On croirait que rien ne s'est passé. Et tous oublient soudain que quelque chose manque, que quelqu'un n'a pas parlé. Ils ne se souviennent plus que la loi et l'ordre d'Asgard ne se sont pas encore pas encore prononcés sur ce retour inespéré.

Il n'y avait que Thor et lui qui savaient que Loki était toujours vivant. Et voyant par les yeux de Heimdall quels saccages il était en train de commettre sur Midgard, ils n'ont rien dit à personne. L'un pour protéger Sif, l'autre pour protéger la reine. Ils voulaient attendre de voir comment l'histoire allait se terminer là-bas. Et maintenant que Thor a réussi sa mission de le ramener, que le chaos est passé et que l'ordre est revenu, il faut se prononcer, prendre position et annoncer la sentence. Maintenant que les soleils se sont levés et brillent à nouveau, il faut assumer le fardeau du devoir.

Alors, tandis que Frigga sert un fils contre elle, Odin descend les dernières marches qui le séparent d'un traitre. Soutenir son regard, supporter les cris de la reine et les rugissements du prince, accepter les pleurs et la rancune de la Valkyrie.

Thor lève les yeux vers son père et voyant son expression grave et fermée, comprend qu'il n'a prévu ni de se joindre aux retrouvailles, ni de laisser cette scène se prolonger plus longtemps. Le prince implore le roi du regard, mais c'est peine perdue. Odin saisi délicatement les hanches de la reine et l'éloigne de Loki pour la ramener vers lui sans dire un mot. Elle se laisse faire, sans protester. Ce moment lui est trop doux pour la laisser percevoir les intentions de son époux. Elle croit seulement que lui aussi veut s'assurer que leur fils est sain et sauf. Mais celui-ci se doute bien que le roi ne lui accordera aucun signe de bienvenue. Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif dans ce domaine, et encore moins avec lui. Et encore moins après ce qui s'est passé. Il ne lui adresse qu'un regard impassible. Aussi dur que par le passé. Le prince ne s'attendait à rien de plus. Il sait même pourquoi sept gardes son postés derrière Odin et quel ordre il est sur le point de leur donner.

Le père et le fils s'affrontent du regard durant quelques secondes, aucun des deux n'étant disposé à baisser le sien. Entre eux, la reine comprend qu'il se passe une chose anormale. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que devrait se dérouler le retour de son fils. Elle ne comprend pas la froideur de son époux à son égard. Mais Sif ne le lâche pas es yeux et comprend. Le roi ne lui pardonne aucun des actes qu'il a perpétré depuis que Thor a été banni. Alors toutes les deux attendent, avec le cœur qui leur martèle la poitrine de voir qu'elle décision il va prendre, quel commandement il va donner. Et enfin, il prend la parole.

- Saisissez-vous de lui, ordonne-t-il, presque à voix basse.

- Quoi ?!

Frigga et Sif sursautent toutes les deux dans un même hoquet de stupeur.

- Mon époux, qu'avez-vous dit ? S'enflamme Frigga dans les bras du roi.

- Père, je vous en prie ! Demande Thor.

Il exécute un pas en avant, cherchant instinctivement à se placer devant son petit frère pour jouer les boucliers humains.

- Il suffit !

La voix du roi claque comme un fouet tandis que les gardes obéissent, comme s'ils attendaient cet ordre depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils entourent Loki et s'emparent de ses bras, sans qu'il ne leur oppose la moindre résistance. Il se contente de continuer à fixer Odin, colère et rancune au fond des yeux.

- Enfermez-le dans la tour Nord du palais. Je veux qu'il y reste jusqu'à son procès et qu'il soit gardé jour et nuit.

Les gardes s'exécutent et emmènent Loki avec eux. La reine se met à paniquer.

- Loki ! Loki, mon fils ! Odin que faites-vous ? Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vous interdis !

- Hélas, ma Dame, vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir…

- Père, je vous en prie ! Supplie Thor. Il s'agit de votre fils !

- Il _s'agissait _de mon fils. Il ne l'est plus depuis bien longtemps. A présent silence. J'ai donné un ordre et j'entends qu'il soit _respecté_.

Thor et sa mère bouillonnent de colère, frémissent de peur tandis que les gardes s'éloignent en silence avec leur prisonnier. Ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre. A peine quelques minutes auparavant, Asgard entier croyait Loki mort. Est-ce là la seule réaction dont le roi soit capable ? Pas un mot pour son fils. Aucune trace d'affection ou de quelque émotion que ce soit dans son regard. Et Loki n'a rien dit. Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre ou de demander audience à son père. C'est donc qu'il s'y attendait. Il savait que le roi ne ferait preuve d'aucune expression bienveillante à son égard.

La main de Thor posée sur son épaule pour retenir son sang qui menace de devenir lave, la reine regarde son fils, entouré de gardes, s'éloigner vers les geôles. Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Comment Odin peut-il lui infliger cette torture ? Lui rendre son fils pour le lui confisquer de la sorte, qui plus est pour l'enfermer au fond d'une cellule.

Le teint tout à coup blême, elle se tourne vers celui qu'elle appelait jusqu'à présent « mon amour » et d'une voix éteinte, déclare :

- Tu pourras donner tous les ordres qu'il te plaira, tu ne feras rien contre lui.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu es le roi. Tes commandements sont lois et nul ne t'obligeait à donner celui-ci. Mais fais bien attention à ce que tu décideras au sujet de mon fils. Et souviens-toi toujours que je ne suis pas seulement ton épouse. Je suis ta reine et ton appui. Aussi réfléchis bien à ce que tes choix pourraient te faire perdre.

Elle soutient le regard du roi, chose qu'elle est la seule à oser dans tout l'univers. Elle seule est capable de le défier, de le provoquer, de lui désobéir et de lui tourner le dos sans même se soucier de ses représailles. Et c'est ce qu'elle va faire, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, ni pour Thor, ni pour Odin lui-même. Elle ne laissera rien arriver à Loki, aussi longtemps qu'elle sera en vie. Elle ira jusqu'à quitter son trône et déposer sa couronne si c'est son dernier recours.

Fixant toujours le Père-de-Toutes-Choses sans sourciller, elle saisit la main de Thor sur son épaule.

- Venez mon fils. Allons voir où votre frère devra loger. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse ici désormais.

Elle s'éloigne, de tout son panache de souveraine sans qu'Odin ne cherche à la retenir. Elle attend d'avoir parcouru quelques pas, et lorsqu'elle se sait à l'abri des oreilles d'Odin, elle lève les yeux vers le prince héritier.

- Thor, puisque ton père ne semble être dans des dispositions ni diplomates, ni indulgentes, je crains qu'il soit sage pour nous de nous préparer au pire… Compte tenu de ta position, ton jugement pourra s'avérer déterminant pour le sort de ton frère, je veux que tu en ais conscience.

- C'est le cas, mère.

- Bien. Je ne te demande pas de choisir quel camps, de ton frère ou de ton père, tu choisiras, je ne saurais t'infliger pareil dilemme. Toutefois, si la situation de Loki venait à s'envenimer encore davantage, j'imagine que tu sais que c'est ce que tu devras faire.

- Je le sais, votre Altesse.

- Et que feras-tu ?

Thor pousse un soupir. Il peine à comprendre la décision du roi, autant que les actes malfaisants perpétrés par Loki. Son père ou son frère. Mais puisqu'il est l'héritier du trône, la question est bien plus complexe le souverain des neufs royaumes ou le prince de deux mondes… Mais il n'hésite qu'un court instant et lorsqu'il répond à sa mère, sa voix et ferme et sûre.

- Je suis descendu le chercher sur Midgard et je l'ai ramené. Je serais allé jusqu'au tréfonds de l'univers pour le sauver. Je refuse d'avoir combattu et vaincu seulement pour assister à son châtiment.

La mine grave, la reine acquiesce.

- Alors, mon cher fils, préparez-vous à des temps difficiles. Votre décision vous honore et me prouve que vous ferez un grand roi. Aussi, de tout ce qui vous fut enseigné, souvenez-vous toujours de ceci le seul point commun entre les rois dont l'histoire se rappelle le nom est qu'ils n'ont qu'un seul but : ils ne se battent que pour rétablir la dignité des faibles. Et c'est ce qu'est votre frère aujourd'hui. Et je suis fort satisfaite de voir que vous n'envisagez pas de l'affaiblir plus encore, comme cela semble être le projet de votre père…

Sans un mot de plus, elle poursuit sa route vers la geôle qui sera bientôt celle de Loki. Elle n'a même pas remarqué l'absence de Sif, ni le fait qu'elle a suivi Loki lorsque les gardes l'ont emmené.

* * *

Donc à priori, Odin est en train de devenir un vieux con et frigga intègre un groupuscule révolutionnaire...

C'est pas très long, je sais, mais je me mets direct au prochain...

Et je vais quand même répondre à Princesse des Loups, qui m'avais laissé une putain de reviw;

T'avais tout bon au sujet des références, celles de Star Wars et celles de GoT. Et le fait que le début t'ai fait penser à Ned Stark qui revient à Winterfell avec Jon Snow en version bébé, c'est vrai que même si Loki n'est pas un bâtard, j'y ai beaucoup pensé quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, pour les avis que vous me donnez, et pour votre patience.


	5. In Blood and Sorrow

**Et ben mes petits cousins, me voilà particulièrement prolixe ces derniers jours, **

**jme demande même si je serais pas un peu atteinte de diarrhée verbale...**

**Ouai c'est charmant, je sais.**

**Alors autant vous le dire tout de suite, non seulement j'ai décidé de taper dans le glauque, **

**mais en plus, comme je suis d'humeur sanguinaire, c'est Sif qui va s'en prendre plein la figure (c'est le cas de le dire, héhéhé.. bon sang mais jsuis vraiment méchante!)**

**En même temps, quoi de mieux qu'une épreuve qu'on traverse à deux pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un?**

******Ou comment faire de Loki un chevalier en armure...**

** Allez, ma ptite Sissif, c'est le moment dte distinguer! Sois forte et garde la tête haute!**

**Au passage, je précise, pour que vous soyez pas trop largués en commençant à lire, que c'est un flash-back.**

**Chapitre écrit sur les soundtracks de Game of Thrones, plus particulièrement sur "Sansa's Hymn", **

**si d'aventure vous voudriez vous mettre dans l'ambiance...**

**Je ne désespère pas de recevoir de la review bien grassouillette, puisque selon Karadoc; "le gras, c'est la vie!"**

**Pitié dites-moi que je suis pas la seule à connaitre les répliques de Kaamelott par coeur!**

**Bon, Léodagan me menace de me mettre une avoine si je la ferme pas tout de suite (et encore, j'ai pas commencé les citations latine qui veulent rien dire...)**

**Aussi, je vous laisse aux prise avec mes digressions scénaristiques et je vous fous tranquilles...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ses pieds nus résonnant sur le sol de marbre du couloir, Sif cours à travers le palais endormi, enveloppée seulement d'un drap de satin. Il est trois heures du matin. Les larmes coulent sur son visage aux joues et aux yeux rougis. Elle n'aurait jamais du quitter sa chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais du assister à ce banquet. Elle n'aurait pas du parler à ce fils d'ambassadeur. La reine l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Elle avait eu soin de la mettre en garde contre cette famille de Vanaheim qui selon elle « sourit trop pour inspirer confiance ». Elle lui avait interdit de quitter sa chambre après le festin, tellement elle se méfie d'eux. Mais Sif n'a pas écouté. Elle s'est laissée avoir comme une enfant qui suit un inconnu et qu'on ne revoit plus jamais. Mais à sa décharge, c'est ce qu'elle est. Une enfant qui n'est pas encore la grande guerrière qu'elle est appelée à devenir et qui n'a rien vu du monde. Elle n'a même encore jamais quitté Asgard. Et puis il était beau et grand, les traits fins et les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, déjà officier, alors qu'ils ont le même âge… Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Comment aurait-elle pu déjouer le piège ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille que l'on commence à regarder avec des yeux un peu trop adultes pour elle. Quoique depuis une heure, elle ne peut plus vraiment être considérée comme une fillette… Que va dire la reine ? Elle lui a désobéit, elle a fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et voilà le résultat ! Sif est morte de honte. Ou plutôt, elle voudrait mourir. Courant comme si elle cherchait à fuir, elle ferme les yeux pour chasser de sa tête les images qui la hantent. Elle le revoit lui, debout devant elle, et elle, allongée sur ce lit. Et puis le sang qui a suivi cette… morsure qui l'a faite crier de douleur. Il lui a fait tellement mal. Elle se sent sale. Il ne faut pas que la reine l'apprenne. Elle ne doit surtout pas savoir ! Sif ne veut pas avoir à affronter ses foudres, elle ne veut pas la décevoir, se perdre à ses yeux, lui donner la preuve que tous les efforts qu'elle a pu fournir pour elle ont été vain et qu'elle a perdu son temps. Sif ne supporterait pas un tel regard…

Alors elle courre. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait la calmer. Une seule personne qu'elle veut voir. Elle a besoin de lui pour l'aider à supporter ce qu'il reste d'obscurité avant que le jour ne se lève. Il faut qu'il l'aide à passer la nuit. Si elle porte conseil, lui aussi. Elle a besoin de lui. Maintenant. Maintenant. Maintenant !

Et grâce au ciel, elle atteint enfin la porte de sa chambre. Une partie de ses affaires est empaquetée devant. Puisqu'il a fêté son seizième anniversaire, la coutume veut qu'il déménage et s'installe dans des appartements plus grands et plus en accord avec les responsabilités qui pèseront sur lui lorsque son frère aura le trône.

Sans s'attarder sur ce détail, elle s'arrête devant la porte et la martèle comme si elle était poursuivie par quelque monstre.

- Loki ! hurle-t-elle, la voix mouillée de sanglots. Loki, ouvre-moi ! Dépêche-toi ! Je t'en prie !

Elle entend des pas précipités de l'autre côté de la cloison et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle voit sa tête froissée de sommeil apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Sif ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ! Peut-on savoir en quel honneur tu essaies de réveiller tout le…

Mais à peine a-t-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Son front est luisant de sueur, sa respiration est trop rapide, ses cheveux sont emmêlés, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, son visage est rempli de peur et de chagrin, et surtout, elle ne porte rien d'autre que ce drap de satin qu'elle serre contre elle et qui laisse ses épaules découvertes. Elle pose sur lui un regard suppliant.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, Loki fait un pas en avant et l'attire contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ignore ce qui ce passe, ce qui a pu lui arriver de si terrible, mais il sait ce dont elle a besoin. Il caresse ses cheveux et la presse contre lui de toutes ses forces en la laissant tremper sa chemise de nuit. Elle pleure comme si elle voulait inonder le couloir et le serre en retour comme une naufragée qui s'accroche à un rocher. Et il la laisse se vider. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Après quelques minutes, elle se dégage de Loki. Elle a froid. Il libère le passage et la tête basse, elle entre dans sa chambre en reniflant. Elle demande si elle peut prendre un bain. Loki hoche la tête et pars lui faire couler l'eau. Puis il revient vers elle. Elle s'est assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés. Il s'installe près d'elle et demande maladroitement

- Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle remue la tête pour dire non.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de deviner ?

Même réponse.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Elle hausse une épaule. Elle a l'air incapable de parler.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Non, à nouveau.

- Est-ce que…

Loki doit admettre qu'il est presque à court.

- Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ?

Et Sif tourne enfin la tête vers lui avant d'opiner avec gratitude. Loki lui adresse un sourire timide. Il dépose un baiser sur son front.

- L'eau doit être prête…

Sif acquiesce et se dirige vers la salle de bains pour le laisser assis sur le lit, perplexe et inquiet. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour la mettre dans un tel état de panique ? Il ne l'a jamais vue aussi désorientée. D'habitude, elle sait quoi faire, même lorsque les choses sont compliquées. Parce qu'elle comprend la situation. Elle sait quel est le problème, elle sait comment il est arrivé, et elle sait comment le régler. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Toujours. Elle est assez intelligente pour remédier à ce qui se met en travers de son chemin, quelques soient les efforts et les concessions que cela lui demande. Alors pourquoi en est-elle incapable maintenant ? Si Loki est le seul à l'avoir déjà vu pleurer et depuis qu'elle a décidé de devenir une guerrière, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi désemparée et perdue… Mais peut-être n'arrive-t-elle pas à réagir tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Ou s'est passé, à priori. Peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucune notion, qui lui est arrivé pour la première fois. Et puisqu'elle n'a pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, quel qu'il soit, elle n'a pas su s'en protéger et l'empêcher de dégénérer…

Mais quoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien plonger une personne aussi courageuse qu'elle dans un tel désarroi ? Y aurait-il un rapport avec ce fils d'ambassadeur qu'elle regardait avec tant d'admiration ?

En quête d'indices, Loki entre silencieusement dans la salle de bains. La cloison qui le sépare de la grande baignoire d'argent dans laquelle trempe Sif lui permet de passer inaperçu. Il l'entend frotter sa peau avec un gant comme si elle voulait se l'arracher. Elle cherche à effacer d'elle ce qui a pu se passer. Sans faire de bruit, Loki ramasse le drap qui l'enveloppait et qu'elle a laissé tomber derrière elle. Il n'est pas à elle. Tous les draps dont les domestiques recouvrent sont lit sont bleus pâle et celui-ci est jaune. La couleur du Vanaheim. Un frisson courre le long de la colonne vertébrale de Loki. Que fichait-elle dans la chambre d'un des invités du roi ? Il inspecte chaque détail de la toile de satin et y aperçoit une tache brune. Du sang. Il ferme les yeux. Lequel de ses fils de chien a-t-il eu l'audace, l'irrespect, la folie de la faire saigner ? Lequel a-t-il osé ? C'est un sacrilège, une insulte, un outrage ! Se jurant d'obtenir vengeance, Loki jette le drap et part chercher une de ses chemises de nuit pour Sif. Il passe plusieurs minutes à farfouiller en râlant dans les boites qui renferment ses affaires devant la porte, avant de trouver un vêtement qui pourrait convenir. Lorsqu'il retourne dans la salle de bains, la jeune fille est déjà sortie de la baignoire et peigne ses cheveux mouillée, enveloppée dans une serviette. Elle sourit à Loki et lui murmure un « merci » gêné lorsqu'il pose la chemise devant elle. Mais il ne lui répond pas, bouillonnant de colère. Il essaye discrètement de chercher la plaie qui l'a faite saigner. Mais il ne voit aucune coupure sur ses jambes, ses bras. Rien. Mais ses yeux finissent par se poser sur son dos. Il dissimule un sursaut en remarquant des traces de griffures au niveau de ses omoplates.

Sans crier gare, il saisit Sif par les épaules et dégage ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se dégage de lui dans un hoquet de frayeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fulmine-t-il.

- Rien !

- Sif, qui t'as fait ça ?

- Personne. Je… Je me suis… grattée.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un imbécile ! Lequel de ces fumier de Vanaheim a osé te faire une chose pareille ?

Sif sursaute. Comment a-t-il deviné ?

- Le jaune ! C'est leur couleur non ? Dans la chambre duquel étais-tu ? Pas l'ambassadeur, il est encore en train de se pochtronner dans la salle de banquet et sa femme le surveille. Son frère, à ce qu'on dit, t'aurais trouvé trop vieille, et son fils…

Il marque une pause.

- C'est son fils n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu n'as pas cessé de dévisager durant toute la soirée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait Sif ? J'ai vu le sang sur le drap. Il t'a attaqué par plaisir sadique ? Quel dégénéré ! A quel endroit ? Avec quelle arme ?

- Il ne m'a pas attaqué, explique-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Pas avec une arme.

- Sif, arrête ! Ce n'est pas un jeu de devinettes ! Il s'agit d'une faute grave. Il faut que justice soit faite ! Il faut que… Montre-moi ta coupure pour commencer. Elle doit au moins être refermée. Je connais un sort pour y arriver, mais je dois l'avoir sous les yeux.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sif, mais elle se dégage violemment.

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de coupure ! Tu ne peux pas refermer quoi que ce soit !

- Sif, Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mais enfin, tu ne comprends pas ? Hurle-t-elle avec rage.

Elle fixe Loki de ses grands yeux débordants de larmes et soudain, le déclic se produit enfin dans son esprit. Ce serpent lubrique de Vanaheim, le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un drap en arrivant, l'heure à laquelle elle est venue le réveiller, le sang…

- Oh non, Sif…

Elle détourne le regard, rouge de honte, et cache son visage dans ses mains.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne pensais pas que a se passerait de cette… manière ! Sanglote-t-elle avec dégout.

Loki ferme les yeux tandis que ses pulsations s'accélèrent et qu'une colère sourde s'éveille en lui. Mais son premier réflexe est à nouveau d'attirer la jeune fille contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Et à nouveau, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je regrette tellement Loki ! Jamais je n'aurais dû le suivre ! Jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire confiance ! La reine m'avait prévenue pourtant, j'aurais tellement dû l'écouter ! Il était si… souriant… Mais c'était… horrible, il a été si monstrueux, si cruel, si violent ! J'ai eu tellement peur Loki ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie ! Si tu avais vu l'expression sur son visage ! Il tenait mes mains, il m'empêchait de bouger, il a arraché ma robe et…

Elle ravale un sanglot pour ne pas avoir à achever sa phrase.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Demande-t-elle, enfouie dans son épaule.

Loki pousse un soupir pour s'empêcher de hurler sa colère.

- Pour toi ? Rien. Tu vas te mettre au lit et t'endormir. Moi je vais aller chercher mon père et lui raconter tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Non ! Non surtout pas ! Objecte-t-elle dans un sursaut. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! Personne ne doit le savoir !

- Je te demande pardon ? Sif, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est une chose extrêmement grave qui vient de se produire ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il s'agit d'un crime qui ne peut rester impuni. Tu dois demander réparation ! Et tu auras l'appui du roi et le mien. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer ! La reine avait prévu autre chose pour moi à ce sujet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait conserver mon honneur intacte jusqu'au jour où elle me saurait capable de faire le bon choix ! Elle m'a ordonné de quitter la salle de banquet après le festin et de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'au levé du jour ! Tu imagines à quel point elle doit se méfier de cette famille ? Et sachant cela, j'ai désobéi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache où cela à mené ! Si elle l'apprenait…

- Mais Sif, il faut te rendre justice !

- Non ! Pas au prix du déshonneur ! J'aurais trop honte de la regarder dans les yeux, de regarder qui que ce soit ! Et de sentir le regard de tous ces gens sur moi s'ils savaient ce que j'ai fait et ce qui m'est arrivé !

- Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu as fait une bêtise et ça a dégénéré ! Ne soit pas idiote ! Tu n'es fautive de rien !

- Pas à leurs yeux ! Ils me croiront perdue parce que je n'ai plus ce qui faisait de moi une pupille de la reine ! Et le jour où je prêterai serment à l'armée d'Asgard, ils ne m'accepteront pas à cause de ce qu'ils auront appris de moi ! Mon passé devra être immaculé, sans aucune ombre ! Sinon ils ne voudront pas de moi dans leurs rangs, compte tenu en plus du fait que je ne suis pas un homme ! Et la reine ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de moi… S'il te plaît, Loki…

- Alors tu veux que je me taise ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si personne ne t'avait touché ?

Le menton tremblant, elle remue fébrilement la tête et Loki pousse un soupir de rage. Comment peut-elle lui demander cela ? Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas compromettre son honneur, mais ne voit-elle pas qu'il chercher précisément à le défendre ?

Mais ses grands yeux noyés d'eau s'accrochent à lui d'un regard si suppliant que sa colère retombe. Et même s'il répugne à l'admettre, il n'en est pas moins vrai qu'il n'a jamais pu lui refuser les pires folies et les caprices les plus insensés. Et cette fois, ce n'est ni une folie, ni un caprice qui la pousse à lui demander cette faveur. C'est la peur. La terreur dévorante de voir sa vie et son destin s'écrouler sous ses yeux pour cette faute, même si bon sang, ce n'est pas elle la coupable !

Mais Loki sait bien qu'elle a raison. Il connait les codes archaïques d'Asgard aussi bien qu'elle, et ils sont très clairs, comme les critères d'entrée dans l'armée qui sont… Drastiques. Quand bien même le roi exigerait réparation pour le tort qui lui a été causé, Sif serait tout de même déchue de son titre de lady et devrait renoncer à son avenir de guerrière. Et il ne peut se résoudre à la priver de cela.

- D'accord, finit-il par abdiquer. Je ne dirai rien. Personne ne saura. Cela restera… Notre secret.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de murmurer:

- Merci…

Sans lui accorder de réponse, Loki tourne les talons et quitte la salle de bains pour la laisser se changer.

Lorsqu'elle en sort, il est adossé contre sa tête de lit, les jambes étendues sous sa couverture, le regard dans le vague. Sif l'écarte et se glisse en-dessous pour venir se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il passe son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils ne disent plus rien. C'est inutile à présent. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est dormir, pour écourter cette nuit maudite et qui n'en finit plus. Mais quelque part au fond de son esprit, Loki se jure que l'ordure qui a osé toucher à sa petite Sif aura ce qu'il mérite et regrettera d'avoir fait couler son sang.

Et un mois plus tard, bien après que la délégation de Vanaheim ne soit repartie, une missive arrive sur Asgard. Elle annonce le tragique accident de chasse dont a été victime le fils de l'ambassadeur. Il aurait perdu son bras entier dans des circonstances obscures. Et lisant cela, seule Sif sait que ce n'est pas un accident, sans comprendre comment Loki s'y est pris sans même quitter Asgard. Pour toute explication, il se contente de lui murmurer en la frôlant:

- Son sang en échange du tien…

* * *

**Bon, c'est encore pas très long, mais je me remets au boulot, maître...**

**Quelqu'un pour me mettre des reviews et m'empêcher de sombrer dans une profonde dépression genre "personne ne m'aaaaaaaaaaime"?**


	6. Le Venin de la Valkyrie

**Yeaheah, j'ai jamais été aussi à la bourre!**

**Mais à ma décharge, je viens de taper un mois et demi en Croatie, et dans la maison, j'avais pas de réseau...**

**MERCIIIIIII aux reviewers, vous êtes des amours, vos commentaires me touchent énormément **

**(même si j'aimerais bien avoir les critiques négatives quand même!)**

**Et pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé, oui il va y avoir du lemon, oh que oui, oh oui, oh oui ;)(le chap est djà écrit!)**

**Encore quelques petites référence à Game of Thrones, que voulez-vous, la saison 4 arrive au printemps et il faut bien que je compense d'ici là...**

**Et une ref au Bossu de Notre-Dame aussi (de Disney, ouai, et ben j'ai même pas honte!) **

**Le premier d'entre vous qui la trouve gagne son poids en shawarma estampillé Stark Industry.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et vous mets direct le chap 7 pour me faire pardonner mon retard.**

**;)**

* * *

Sif courre après le cortège de gardes qui emmène loin d'elle le prisonnier. La rage, la peur, le chagrin se bousculent dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Ne voient-ils donc pas que s'il est captif, ce n'est que de ses griffes ? Comment donc prétend-on avoir plus qu'elle autorité sur lui ? C'est à elle qu'il appartient et à personne d'autre ! S'il est revenu, c'est seulement pour elle, elle le sait bien. Il n'est revenu affronter sentences et châtiments que pour la tenir dans ses bras encore une fois. Personne à part elle ne devrait être en mesure de changer son destin. Elle est la seule, l'unique, la dernière femme qui hantera ses rêves et mouillera ses yeux. Elle devrait avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur lui, comme il les a sur elle.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La partie de jeu qu'ils entament se jouera en territoire hostile. Asgard est avant tout la terre du roi, et ce royaume lui voue une allégeance absolue. Loki et Sif dépendent de lui et rien ne dépend d'eux.

Elle essaye de marcher au même rythme que ces voleurs qui prétendent lui ravir le seul amour qu'elle aura jamais. Ils forment une muraille compacte autour de lui, comme s'ils voulaient l'empêcher ne serait-ce que de lui parler. Elle tend le cou pour l'apercevoir.

- Loki ! Loki, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Tu as entendu le roi… Ils vont m'enfermer quelque part à l'abri des regards.

- Mais c'est… C'est impossible voyons ! Et ce procès dont il a parlé, il n'était pas sérieux ! Panique-t-elle. Loki, dis-moi, il n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre côté de la muraille, Loki ne tourne même pas les yeux vers elle. Il n'arrive pas à la regarder pour lui dire qu'il a compris les plans d'Odin.

- De toute façon, que pourrait-il faire ? Tu es prince !

- Un prince se juge aussi bien qu'un soldat, remarque-t-il.

- Mais ne se condamne pas ! Les lois sont claires un seigneur, quelle que soit sa naissance, ne souffre point les châtiments des vulgaires.

Le prince marque un temps avant de répondre. Elle pourrait avoir raison… Mais les colères d'Odin sont légendaires, tout l'obstination et la hargne de ses humeurs. Il sait que le roi ne reculera devant rien pour assouvir sa justice, si partiale soit-elle. Et il sait comment il procèdera.

- Les lois ont leurs limites et leurs failles, madame. Il ne peut me juger qu'à un seul prix.

Durant un instant, Sif essaye de comprendre ce dont il parle. Un hoquet de terreur la secoue bientôt, si bien qu'elle stoppe ses pas, tandis que les gardes poursuivent leur route sans lui prêter attention.

- Non ! Explose-t-elle avant de les rattraper. Il n'a pas le droit !

- Il a tous les droits.

- Mais tu es son fils ! Loki, c'est impossible !

- Ce qui l'est pour nous ne l'est pas pour lui. Et cesse de me prétendre être son fils. Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, aussi, si j'ai perdu ce statu à ses yeux, j'ai aussi perdu celui de prince.

- Non, il ne peut pas te déchoir !

- Oh si, il vient de le faire.

- Pas tant qu'il n'en a pas formulé l'annonce officielle !

Loki rit doucement devant sa virulence.

- Je ne te savais pas si procédurière…

- Il faudra que je le sois si je veux empêcher ses plans.

- Voyez-vous cela… Mais que voilà un dessein bien aventureux que de s'opposer à la volonté d'un monarque. Et comment, milady, comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Je… Je l'ignore encore, mais j'y parviendrai. Et je sais que Thor et la reine m'y aideront !

Poussé par les gardes, Loki ferme les yeux.

- Je ne saurais vous demander d'encourir de tels dangers.

- Et je ne demande pas votre bénédiction, monseigneur.

- Je le vois bien ! Mais ce que j'escompte de vous est la plus grande prudence il n'est pas sage de se dresser contre des ordres royaux.

Sif sent ses yeux se brouiller et peine à tenir le rythme des gardes.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? N'as-tu pas défié le roi ? As-tu jamais été sage ? As-tu jamais été prudent ?

Les pas de Loki s'arrêtent soudain, et malgré les protestations des gardes, refusent de reprendre. Il fixe la Valkyrie au fond de ses grands yeux nimbés de larmes, peur et colère dans les siens.

- Et voilà le résultat. Je refuse que tu agisses de la même manière que moi si c'est pour te voir toi aussi emprisonnée.

- Et alors nous faiblirions lentement, enfermée au fond de notre geôle, aussi unis que nous l'avons toujours été.

Soudain, dans un élan de fureur, Loki fend la barrière de gardes pour fondre sur elle, menaçant et hors de lui. Tandis que l'on tente de le maîtriser, il feule, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Sif :

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Crois-tu que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Un jour, Odin a banni son fils et il vient de me renier et destituer ! Que crois-tu qu'il pourrait te faire à toi, la petite guerrière au sang impur ?

Surprise et apeurée par une réaction si violente, Sif soutient tout de même le regard de son amant.

- Rien que je ne redoute plus que d'être à nouveaux séparée de toi ! Je t'ai perdu une fois Loki. Je refuse que tu ne me sois revenu que pour m'être à nouveau arraché. Je ne souffrirai rien d'autre que ce que je désire. Et c'est toi.

Les deux immortels s'affrontent du regard encore quelques secondes, comme si tout ce qu'ils voulaient était s'étrangler l'un l'autre puis, sans crier gare, Loki fond sur la bouche de Sif. Il dévore ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le pouvait, ses bras retenus en arrière par ses geôliers. Elle lui rend son baiser, car elle sait que même si ses plans fonctionnent, elle n'aura guère l'occasion de savourer son goût pendant un long moment.

Mais l'escorte fini par avoir raison de leurs ardeurs et retire Loki à sa dame. Il poursuit sa route, ses pas s'enchaînant avec reluctance, ses yeux continuant de la fixer par-dessus son épaule.

- Promets-moi, Sif ! S'écrie-t-il pour couvrir le bruis métallique des armures. Promets-moi d'être prudente ! Promets-moi de ne faire rien qui puisse te mettre en danger !

La jeune femme avale précipitamment quelques pas avant de lui répondre :

- Je te promets mon amour…

Puis elle ajoute dans un murmure qu'il ne peut entendre :

- … De te faire libérer. Je te promets de te sauver…

* * *

-Je demande audience ! S'écrie sa voix alors qu'elle entre dans la salle du trône.

Soudain, les conversations cessent et le silence tombe. Tous cherchent, le souverain y compris, d'où vient cette voix qui a l'outrecuidance de s'élever de la sorte, sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

Il leur suffit de quelques secondes pour voir apparaître la Valkyrie, toute vêtue de métal Valyrien, le visage grave, s'avançant d'un pas ferme vers le trône, le poing serré contre son sein gauche, comme le veut l'usage et comme elle s'était un jour présentée ici, entourée de ses compagnons d'armes, pour trouver Loki, perché sur ce pompeux symbole de monarchie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit les Trois Guerriers aux côtés de Thor, qui conversent avec un capitaine. Sans doute celui de l'escouade qui a mené son amant en prison. Elle remarque Frigga, qui observe de loin Odin, le regard amer.

La jeune femme n'a qu'à avancer pour que la foule s'écarte hors de son chemin. Arrivée devant le roi, elle met un genou en terre et baisse les yeux. Puisqu'elle porte l'armure, c'est ce que veut l'usage, contrairement à elle.

- Votre Majesté, je demande audience !

- Vous exigez plutôt, capitaine, rétorque Odin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, me l'accorderez-vous ? Insiste-t-elle en fixant toujours le sol de bronze.

Un sourcil arqué, il la dévisage, s'amusant de sa colère qui, songe-t-il, ressemble au caprice d'une enfant. Autour d'elle, les Trois Guerriers l'observent avec appréhension. Son rang ne lui permet certainement pas de s'adresser ainsi au Père-De-Toutes-Choses et ils savent bien ce que la fureur peut la pousser à dire.

- Je vous écoute, Valkyrie. Quelle est votre doléance ?

La jeune femme clos ses paupière un instant pour oublier ses pulsations qui s'emballent et prie pour que le roi ne remarque pas son trouble. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de se résoudre à parler.

- Allez-vous déchoir son altesse Loki de son titre de prince ?

Tout à coup, des hoquets de stupeur résonnent autour d'elle, sous le choc produit par l'insolence de sa question. Mais peu importe les vieux notables aux considérations archaïques. Il faut qu'elle connaisse les plans du roi pour pouvoir les contrer.

Ce dernier la fixe intensément de son bel œil bleu et elle sent son regard sur son front.

- En quoi cette information a-t-elle de l'intérêt pour vous ? Interroge-t-il avec amusement.

- Je veux seulement savoir quel sort lui sera réservé, Sir.

- Et pourquoi donc le sauriez-vous avant tout le reste du royaume ?

- Parce que vous m'avez faite Valkyrie et que mon devoir est de ce fait de protéger la famille royale. Aussi j'ai besoin de savoir si elle est appelée à perdre l'un de ses membres.

Le roi ne répond pas. Sif sait que tous les regards sont toujours braqués sur eux et que Thor et sa mère attendent la réponse autant qu'elle. Après quelques secondes, Odin pousse un soupir.

- Suis-moi, Sif, déclare-t-il en se levant. Il est des choses qui ne se peuvent dire devant la cour.

La jeune femme sursaute. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste si calme. Elle hésite avant de se relever et le regarde descendre de son perchoir. Il contourne le trône et emprunte une porte à la dérobée. Sif sait qu'elle mène en salle du Conseil, même si elle n'y est jamais entrée. Elle aperçoit Thor et la reine qui prennent le même chemin, espérant les suivre, mais la porte se referme d'elle-même sur Sif avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la rejoindre.

A peine est-elle entrée dans la petite pièce que le roi s'assied sur l'un de ses nombreux trônes, en bout d'une table longue et haute, entourée de siège habituellement réservés par les généraux de l'armée d'Asgard ou par les ambassadeurs des autres royaumes. Il ne l'invite pas à prendre place, et se contente de poser son casque sur la table d'argent, la mine lasse et fatiguée.

- Ah, ma petite Sif… Soupire-t-il. Nous voilà tous les deux dans une position bien déplaisante. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à me séparer de Loki de la sorte, ni te forcer à le faire…

Une vague de sueur froide déferle sur la colonne vertébrale de Sif.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que ta question était pertinente et sa réponse, évidente.

Elle a soudain l'impression d'être plongée dans une baignoire d'eau glacée.

- Vous allez… Vous allez le destituer… Souffle-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- En effet. Loki a rompu ses serments, il a trahi Asgard et sa famille.

- Tout comme Thor.

Soudain, l'expression jusques là relativement bienveillante se change en un regard froid et menaçant.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

Sif tressaille un instant mais se ressaisit pour sentir la colère se réveiller à nouveau en elle.

- Ce dont vous accusez Loki est exactement ce qu'a commis Thor. Pourtant il est aujourd'hui le prince régent. Pourquoi faire preuve de si peu d'indulgence envers votre second fils ?

- Sif, fais bien attention à tes mots. Tu sais que je t'aime comme ma fille, mais tu ne m'en dois pas moins de déférence.

- Et je vous suis reconnaissante de cet amour, Sir, mais c'est Loki qui en a besoin ! Comme de votre attention ! Et vous ne les lui avez jamais accordés !

- Sif ! Il suffit ! N'oublie pas que tu parles à ton roi !

- Non ! Je parle à un père qui a oublié qu'il a deux fils !

- Sif, surveille tes mots et ton sang ! Fulmine Odin.

- Au risque de me voir moi aussi destituée ?

- Sors d'ici ! Sors et que je ne te vois plus ! Je serai magnanime pour ces outrages, mais sache que c'est la dernière fois. Rien ne justifie de tels propos à mon égard !

- Mais tout est permis au sujet du Jotün ?

- DEHORS !

Avec un regard noir au roi et des larmes plein les yeux, Sif quitte la salle su conseil d'un pas furibond.

A peine a-t-elle passé la porte que tous s'en écartent après avoir essayé d'entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Mais entendu le ton de la dispute, même Midgard, au fond de l'univers, a dû apprécier la ferveur de la jeune femme. Elle croise le regard de la reine. Elle est anxieuse. Pour elle est pour Loki. La preuve n'est plus à faire que le roi veut le destituer, le juger comme un simple roturier et le condamner de la même manière.

Sif jette un regard à Thor. Il est blanc comme un linge. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi terrifié. La situation est grave. Plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Et dire qu'elle était si heureuse de voir réapparaître Loki tout à l'heure ! Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Jamais. Tant pis pour elle. Il aurait dû fuir et rester aussi loin que possible d'Asgard. Quitte à passer le reste de sa vie d'immortel en exil. Au moins il aurait été libre. Hors la loi mais libre. Qui sait ce qui va lui arriver maintenant ?

Elle rejoint la reine et son fils, parvenant à peine à tenir debout.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Leur demande-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas, répond la reine, terrifiée.

- Mère il doit y avoir un moyen !

- Je ne vois pas lequel. Odin est le Père-De-Toutes-Choses. Il a tous les droits sur chaque élément connu de l'univers.

- Alors il faut faire évader Loki !

- Quoi ? Sif, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Si ! Le roi est disposé à ne lui faire aucune faveur, et l'étape suivante, après qu'il l'ait déchu, ne sera pas moins brutale ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse le châtiment de Loki dépasser sa faute.

- Sif, écoute-moi, intervient la reine en saisissant ses épaules. Je sais combien tu crains pour lui. Nous sommes tous les trois dans le même état. Mais il nous faut garder les idées claires si nous voulons le sauver. Envisager l'inenvisageable ne lui sera d'aucune aide.

- Mais nous pouvons le faire !

- Non. Tu sais très bien que personne ne sait jamais évadé des prisons d'Asgard. Et Loki ne sera pas le premier. Ses pouvoirs combinés aux miens ne suffiraient pas à neutraliser tous les maléfices des Andals. Aussi souviens-toi que le temps nous est compté et que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre en digressions déraisonnables.

- Sif pousse un soupir lourd comme le monde avant de se résoudre à approuver Frigga d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous avez sans doute raison… Mais alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ne reculerai devant rien.

- Je le sais bien, ma douce… Mais avant toute chose, il nous faut savoir quand aura lieu le procès de mon fils et surtout, si ce n'est pas en tant que prince, sous quel statut il sera jugé.

- Très bien. Je m'occupe de le découvrir, déclare Sif.

- Non, mon enfant. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et il vaut mieux éviter de te mettre en avant tant que la colère du roi n'est pas apaisée. ? Je me chargerai avec Thor de le découvrir. Aussi, tiens. Prend ceci.

La reine saisit la main de la Valkyrie et y dépose un objet avant de refermer ses doigts dessus.

- Attends d'être sortie pour le regarder et ne le montre à personne, pas même au Trois Guerriers. Je crains que la liste de nos gens de confiance ne soit cruellement réduite. Peu de nos compagnons iront à l'encontre de mon époux…

- De quoi s'agit-il, Majesté ?

- C'est un médaillon que j'ai élaboré en hâte. Thor et moi en avons de semblables. Je sais quels sortilèges protègent la geôle de Loki. Lorsque tu t'y rendras, tu t'apercevras qu'elle ne comporte ni barreaux, ni vitre. Seul un rideau noir que personne ne peut franchir. Porte ce médaillon autour de ton cou et tu pourras rentrer dans sa cellule, entendu que tu sois seule et que ni Thor, ni moi ne soyons avec lui.

Sif peine à croire que cela puisse être vrai.

- Par les Sept Lunes… Souffle-t-elle, abasourdie. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai enseigné à Loki la plupart des tours qu'il connait…

- Merci ma reine. Merci infiniment…

- Ne perds pas ton temps à me remercier et courre le retrouver, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sif acquiesce et jette un regard à Thor qui arbore la même expression que sa mère. Puis elle se dirige vers la sortie, serrant fermement le précieux médaillon dans son poing fermé. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle entend à nouveau la voix de la reine.

- Sif, attend !

- Votre Grâce ?

La reine la rejoint rapidement. Elle saisit délicatement son bras et lui chuchote

- Sans doute ces mots arrivent-ils bien tard, et sans doute aurais-tu eu besoin de les entendre lorsque la situation n'était pas si pressante. C'est pourquoi je ne les retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je veux que tu saches que je suis enchantée de l'affection que tu portes à mon fils et lui pour toi. Bien sûr, j'en fus surprise, comme chacun ici, car je nourrissais d'autres desseins, pour lui comme pour toi. Néanmoins, la nouvelle me fut formidable, et cette idée de vous savoir ensemble m'est aimable en tous points. Nous savons toi et moi que les temps qui viennent nous serons difficiles et obscures, mais tu ne devras douter à aucun moment. Et je sais que tu chéries suffisamment mon fils pour ne pas l'abandonner. C'est pourquoi je vous accorde ma bénédiction. Je n'aurais su espéré pour lui meilleure promise que toi. Je ne doute point que sois celle qu'il lui faut, cela me semble indéniable. A présent, va, ma tendre enfant. Courre à lui puisqu'il a désormais plus besoin de ta chère présence que de la mienne.

* * *

**Ca, s'est fait...**

**Bon je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une belle-mère trop cool et **

**j'aimais bien l'idée que Frigaga le soit aussi...**

**Encore des reviews, c'est possible?**


	7. L'Epine et le Cuir

**Chose promise...**

**Vlà-zy donc le chap numéro 7...**

**Encore un flash-back, et jvous annonce que ça va pas s'arrêter avant un moment...**

**Parce que VIVE L'AMOUR et pis merde! **

**(même si ce post ne l'est pas tellement...) **

**Y a surtout une référence au maître d'armes de Kaamelott...**

**ET CE NE SONT PAS DES GRAINES!**

**Enjoy! **

**;p**

* * *

C'est l'anniversaire de la reine. Le jour est décrété férié par le roi et tout le palais prépare la fête qui aura lieu le soir même, bonnes et valets en ébullition. Le discours du roi, le bal, le banquet. Tout ce qui réjouit tout le monde… Sauf évidemment les deux rochons qui grognent que tout ceci les ennuie et qu'ils auraient bien mieux à faire que de tenir le crachoir à toute cette cour guindée et pédante en prétendant être intéressés par ses blablas, pour finir, après que les âmes pudibondes et bien-pensantes se soient retirées, par se pochtronner en se tapant sur les cuisses avec Vollstag et beugler des chants patriotes à la gloire de la monarchie jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Mais tous au palais savent bien que le Prince Loki autant que Dame Sif ne sont que deux râleurs qui prennent autant de plaisir à se plaindre qu'ils en prenaient, enfants, à se faire des vacheries. Mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont tous deux particulièrement prolixes en matière de complaintes intempestives aujourd'hui, puisque pour une fois, aucun des deux ne peut esquiver l'occasion de célébrer l'anniversaire, pour l'un, d'une mère qu'il chérit plus que quiconque et pour l'autre, d'une reine qu'elle admire plus qu'aucune autre souveraine de l'histoire d'Asgard. Aussi sont-ils prêts à faire l'effort de supporter cette débauche de rires stridents et de plats dégoulinants et de bien se tenir pour honorer leur rang et leur éducation, et rendre hommage à l'irremplaçable reine Frigga, mais à condition seulement de pouvoir déverser toute leur mauvaise humeur sur le premier venu.

Aussi, depuis le matin, Thor et les Trois Guerriers s'efforcent d'éviter consciencieusement leurs deux amis. Ces derniers jours, tous les quatre se sont évertués à imaginer le plus de détours et d'itinéraires bis pour éviter les appartements de Sif et Loki, désormais placés en zone de démolition.

- Ne pourrait-on pas simplement lui offrir des fleurs et un joli collier ? Martèle Loki à son frère, qui s'est fait piéger. On dit que ça se fait beaucoup sur Midgard !

- Mère n'est pas une paysanne de Midgardienne ! Rétorque Thor, sans se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre il changerait radicalement d'opinion sur ces créatures enchanteresses peuplant la Terre à profusion. Surtout sur les astrophysiciennes. Mais c'est un autre débat…

- Faut-il pour autant subir tout cet étalage de niaiserie ? Mère y est totalement indifférente de toutes façons…

- Loki, je ne vais pas te réexpliquer en long, en large et en travers que quoi que tu en dises, Père y tient bien plus qu'elle et que c'est peine perdue que d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Et c'est ce que veut le protocole.

- Thor ?

- Loki ?

- Fais-moi plaisir, quand tu seras roi, change le protocole.

- Si tu veux, soupire le prince. Mais en attendant, résigne-toi à passer une soirée, une fois dans ta vie, sans bouder comme un enfant, veux-tu ? Pour Maman.

- Ce soir ou pas, pour qui d'autre, sinon pour elle ?

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du palais…

- Naturellement que je vais y aller, Fandral ! Peste Sif. Je ne vais pas rater l'anniversaire de la reine ! Mais admets que l'évènement perd toute sa valeur !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'on fait des banquets pour tout et n'importe quoi ! La semaine dernière déjà il s'agissait de fêter… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

- La mort du Grendel.

- Ah oui. Par le Ciel et la Terre ! Cette chose à été détruite il y a plus de trois mille ans ! Le roi lui-même n'était pas né !

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

- Et le mois prochain, ce sera la fête du raisin de table ! _Le raisin de table_, Fandral ! Tout ça pour finir par raccompagner Vollstag à quatre pates jusqu'à sa chambre, ivre mort !

- Tu exagères, Sif ! On ne fait pas tant de réceptions que ça !

- Dis-moi Fandral, combien avons-nous du en subir depuis ces quatre dernières semaines ?

- Hum… Pas plus de six… Sept, maximum…

- Quinze ! Quinze banquets Fandral ! Au point d'en faire parfois deux dans la même journée ! Les caisses de l'Etat débordent-elle à ce point pour jeter les droublons par les fenêtres ?

- Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un gouffre financier !

- C'en est un ! A raison de quatre à cinq cents invités à chaque fois, pour la plupart aussi voraces que des goules, il faut faire rentrer des victuailles pour mille ! Sans compter le décor et les animations de table, qui entre parenthèses, ne se résument une fois que le roi et la reine se retirent, qu'à des danseuses à demi-nues sur les tables !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre ces… Ravissantes donzelles !

- Evidement ! Tu passes tes nuits à forniquer avec !

- Et je suis parfaitement détendu ! Tu sais, Sif, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais peut-être te rendrais-tu service s'il t'arrivait plus souvent de…

Fandral n'a pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase, sa mâchoire disloquée par l'uppercut que Sif vient de lui asséner.

- N'ajoute pas un mot de plus ! Fulmine-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Et sors d'ici ! Vas-t-en immédiatement avant que je ne t'étripe !

- Sif, peine à articuler le playboy, une main sur la joue, c'est toi qui es dans mes appartements !...

Dans un sursaut et un éclair de conscience, la jeune femme réalise soudain que le malotru n'a pas tout à fait tort, et sans rien trouver à rétorquer, pour une fois, se contente de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser, sans même un mot d'excuse, en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte sur son passage. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas, depuis le couloir, d'entendre la voix étouffée de Fandral, de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- T'amuser ! Je voulais dire t'amuser, Sif !

D'un pas malgré tout furibond, la guerrière prend le chemin de ses propres appartements. L'heure avance et il est temps d'aller se préparer pour la réception. C'est le seul point positif de la soirée. Elle va pouvoir, une fois de plus, exhiber une de ses superbes armures et en profiter pour rappeler à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas considérée sur Midgard comme la déesse de la guerre sans raison.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte de sa chambre est entrouverte. Qui peut donc avoir quelque chose de si pressant à lui dire, qu'il ne puisse attendre une heure pour le dire dans la salle de bal ? Sif pousse doucement la porte en espérant inconsciemment tomber sur le prince, et naturellement, pas celui qui dort avec un marteau… Mais contre toutes attentes, c'est un autre membre de la famille royale qui lui fait face, assis sur le fauteuil de velours.

- Majesté ! S'étrangle Sif en s'inclinant profondément.

- Bonsoir, Sif, déclare la reine avec un sourire bienveillant. Relève-toi donc chérie, tu auras bien assez de courbettes à effectuer ce soir avec la cour.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Votre Altesse ? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant de la reine.

- Je présume que tu es surprise de me trouver ici à cette heure, n'est-ce pas ? Permets-moi d'éclairer ce mystère. Je suis venue réclamer une faveur.

- Ma reine, vous servir est pour moi un devoir…

- Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que tu ne me refuseras rien ?

- Dites-moi, Ma Dame, par quel moyen je puis vous être utile.

- Il ne s'agit pas ce soir de m'être utile, ma chérie. Je suis seulement venue t'apporter quelque chose qu'il me ferait plaisir de te voir arborer ce soir.

- « Arborer ? »

- Oui. Je suis lasse de voir une jeune femme dotée de tous les charmes qui sont les tiens ne se vêtir que d'armures…

- Votre Altesse, je…

- Aussi, continue la reine pour faire comprendre à Sif qu'elle ne veut entendre aucune objection, je voudrai que tu assistes à cette cérémonie apprêtée, non pas en tant que soldat, mais comme une jeune femme de la cour digne de ce nom. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de te faire porter un présent qui conviendrait sans doute mieux à cette soirée que tes éternelles cotes de mailles…

La reine se lève et se dirige vers une boite, large autant que longue, posée sur le lit. Sif ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Elle suit la souveraine qui soulève déjà le couvercle et écarte les feuilles d'or qui protègent le contenu. De là où elle se trouve, Sif ne voit pas de quoi il s'agit, mais se doute bien que la boite de Pandore renferme son pire cauchemar.

- Je l'ai faite faire spécialement pour toi. Naturellement, te connaissant, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle te soit plaisante. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle déplie alors la robe devant les yeux de Sif. Une robe absolument superbe, elle doit bien l'admettre. Longue à en toucher le sol, elle est entièrement faite de cuir brun, presque noir, plus doux et plus couple que la soie la plus pure. Le col est asymétrique pour ne couvrir qu'une seule épaule d'une manche longue, évasée à son extrémité. Dans le dos, des lacets, eux aussi de cuir, permettent de fermer le corsage. Quant au jupon, un pli sur le côté cache une fente qui laisse visible toute la jambe.

- Majesté, c'est… C'est…

- Mon anniversaire, et je ne conçois pas de souffrir la moindre contrariété aujourd'hui. Aussi, dis-moi seulement si elle te plaît.

- Elle est… Elle est splendide, avoue Sif en baissant les yeux comme une petite fille.

- Fantastique ! A présent, permets-moi de me retirer, déclare la reine en lui tendant la robe, car toi comme moi avons à nous préparer, et j'ai à parler à l'un de mes fils, qui comme toi, ronchonne à l'idée de participer à une cérémonie, quelle qu'elle soit. A ce soir, ma chérie. N'oublis pas d'être éblouissante.

Sur ce, la reine se retire, laissant Sif aux prises avec ce redoutable prédateur qu'elle n'a jamais eu à affronter.

* * *

**Ouai ouai, parait que c'est court...**

**Mais il est 5:00 du matin et je vais en griller une avant d'aller me coucher parce que je tiens plus...**

**Et Fanfral est un gros con.**

**A plus dans les reviews!**

**;***


	8. Raise your Glass

**OYEZ OYEZ!**

**Nous voici réunis en ce jours pour célébrer un nouveau post! **

**(pour une fois que je suis pas trop à la bourre et qu'il est d'une longueur à peu près convenable!)**

**Et ça picole, et ça fantasme, et ça drague!**

**Chapitre écrit, pour la première chanson sur "Stay" de Hurts, et pour la deuxième sur "Per Averti" d'Adriano Celentano**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, dans la salle immense où doit se tenir le banquet, tous les invités ou presque sont déjà présents, à commencer par Loki, que sa mère a dû trainer de force pour qu'il soit parmi les premiers. Son frère, quant à lui, est arrivé avec plus de trente minutes de retard et la seule explication que ce bourrin a été capable de servir au roi courroucé est qu'il était occupé à courtiser la nièce de l'ambassadeur de Nornheim. Ce à quoi le Père-de-Toute-Choses (et surtout d'un abruti), a seulement répondu par un regard vaguement désapprobateur, seulement pour ne pas avoir à condamner ouvertement une attitude qu'il a du lui-même avoir dans ses jeunes années.

Et tout le monde arrive, et se fait des ronds de jambes, et présente ses hommages à la reine… « Pour l'amour du Bifrost, songe Loki en éconduisant une archiduchesse, si vous voulez tant savoir son âge, allez-donc le lui demander directement! »

La musique résonne déjà dans la salle et les serviteurs remplissent les verres et les estomacs de la noblesse. « Vollstag a donc battu son record… Une demi-dinde en cinquante-huit secondes…Fandral aussi… Douze dindes pendues à son cou pour le même temps. Mon Dieu, sortez-moi de là ! » Priant pour que Sif se dépêche d'arriver et de donner une leçon de charisme à tout ce petit monde, le prince ne voit même pas arriver sa mère derrière lui.

- Loki, mon fils, soupire-t-elle en passant près de lui, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'un sourire ce soir ?

Le jeune homme s'exécute dans un petit rire.

- Pardonnez-moi mère…

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais combien ces soirées protocolaires t'ennuient plus qu'elles ne te distraient. Et confidences pour confidences, c'est aussi mon cas… Mais ton père ne doit pas le savoir, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr…

Ils rient tous les deux en espérant qu'Odin ne les a pas entendu.

- Vous êtes superbe ce soir, maman, commente Loki.

- Merci mon trésor, répond-elle dans un sourire tendre. Pour une vieillarde de deux-mille cinq cent quatre-vingt six ans aujourd'hui, je dois admettre que je me porte pour le mieux…

- Que dirait Père s'il vous entendait…

- Sans doute que c'est bien jeune pour une reine d'Asgard et que… Qu'a-t-il dit ce matin ? Ah oui, que « les étoiles ne vieillissent pas »…

- Quelle faveur a-t-il à vous demander ? Soupçonne Loki.

- Je le saurai sans doute demain, lorsque je serai emplie de gratitude pour cette merveilleuse soirée et qu'il sera tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine !

Ils rient à nouveaux, puis Frigga tend ses doigts vers son fils, pour lui envoyer quelques étincelles rouges, auxquelles il répond par de petites flammes bleues, comme ils s'amusaient à le faire lorsque le prince était enfant. La reine lui sourit, attendrie, en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Essaye de t'amuser un peu ce soir, lui murmure-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Mais à peine a-t-elle fait un pas en arrière, que l'on entend le cri hystérique d'une enfant.

- Le prince fait du feu avec ses doigts !

Quelques secondes plus tard, on aperçoit une fillette d'environ six ans s'extirper de la foule, tirant par la manche un petit garçon plus vieux qu'elle d'à peu près trois ans.

« Oh non… » songe Loki en sentant venir la séance de baby-sitting. La reine lui lance un regard amusé. Elle sait qu'il risque d'en avoir pour une bonne partie de la soirée avant d'arriver à se dépêtrer des morveux.

- Prince ! Refaites le feu bleu ! Exige la gamine.

- Quoi ?

- Le feu ! Je veux le feu !

A quelques mètres, la souveraine pouffe discrètement de rire.

- Présentez donc vos hommages à la reine, petite malpolie ! Et ne donnez pas d'ordres au prince d'Asgard !

L'air outré, la fillette sursaute, comme si personne n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à elle de cette manière. Cependant elle se tourne vers la mère de Loki et s'exécute, s'inclinant profondément. Puis, avec son expression de petite peste pourrie gâtée, elle se reporte sur le prince.

- Ca y est ? Pouvons-nous revoir le feu ? Ordonne-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demande.

Loki roule des yeux et fait mine de tourner les talons, mais il entend avec douleur s'élever la voix de Frigga.

- Voyons, prince, avez-vous si peu de cœur pour refuser cette malheureuse faveur à une si adorable petite comtesse ?

- Mère, vous ne…

- Loki, vous m'avez promis d'être courtois ce soir, peu importe avec qui.

Ravalant une réplique acerbe qu'il aurait jeté à n'importe qui hormis sa mère Loki pousse un profond soupir et retire ses gants de cuir noir, résigné.

- Pour votre seul plaisir, Mère… Commente-t-il en lui lançant un regard vindicatif.

- Mais j'espère bien !

Sans réagir à la pique, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui tend sa paume.

- Donnez-moi votre main.

- Pourquoi ? Soupçonne l'insolente.

- Vous verrez bien ! Donnez-moi donc votre main !

- Non ! Vous voulez me brûler !

- Bien sur que non !

- Baldur, fais-le toi ! Couine-t-elle en poussant devant elle le petit garçon qu'elle a trainé là.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'offusque-t-il.

- Parce que c'est moi qui le demande !

Il pousse un soupir de résignation et accepte finalement de poser sa main sur celle de Loki.

- Vous ne devriez pas la laisser vous mener à la baguette de la sorte, commente ce dernier. J'ai commis la même erreur à votre âge, et la demoiselle n'en est aujourd'hui que plus imbuvable encore.

Soudain, des flammes bleues explosent autour de leurs mains et sans les brûler, s'élèvent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Baldur sursaute, tandis que la peste s'extasie.

- Oooooooh !

Loki retire sa main pour que le feu continue de brûler dans celle de l'enfant, avant de se relever. Naïvement, il espère encore pouvoir s'enfuir aussi facilement. Mais à peine se retourne-t-il qu'il aperçoit un escadron d'une dizaine de bambins, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine de mirettes brillantes et fascinées rivées sur lui.

- Encore !

Tous en cœur ! Il se retourne pour lancer un regard courroucé à la reine qui se contente de hausser épaules l'air de dire « tu m'as promis, débrouille-toi ! » De loin, Thor semble sur le point de s'étouffer de rire devant la posture pour le moins inconfortable de son frère. Loki lui jette un regard suppliant pour l'appeler à l'aide auquel, par miracle, il répond, pris de compassion. Il quitte l'énorme pièce de bœuf qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer, saisi son marteau et rejoins son frère.

- Lequel d'entre vous veut voir le prince _héritier_ d'Asgard (regard noir de Loki), attraper des éclairs à mains nues ? Interroge-t-il à la cantonade.

Soudain les enfants se concentrent autour de lui, comme un essaim d'abeille. Mais Loki sait bien qu'il fait surtout cela pour se la jouer auprès de la fameuse nièce de l'ambassadeur de Nornheim. Du genre « Hey, hey, non seulement je suis surpuissant, mais en plus les enfants m'adorent ! Passe donc la nuit avec moi ! » Et le voilà qui lève son marteau par la fenêtre et qui attire les nuages et les éclairs dans un tourbillon orageux.

- C'est trop nul ! Tempête un mioche, sans avoir la patience d'en voir plus.

- Quoi ? S'offusque Thor.

- On veut voir le feu !

Et voilà le régiment qui fond de nouveau sur Loki à coup de pépiements intempestifs qui le pressent de recommencer. « D'accord, vous voulez de la magie… Vous n'allez pas être déçus… » Songe-t-il en sentant palpiter une veine de son front.

Sans tergiverser davantage, il fait apparaître de longues flammes rougeoyantes le long de ses bras qui se répandent sur son corps entier. Pour plus de réalisme (et de larmes de peur de la part des enfants, il faut bien l'avouer), il y insinue un peu de chaleur et noircie ses yeux.

- A quoi voulez-vous jouer les enfants ? Interroge-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Mais la seule réponse que lui adressent les gamins se résume à un cri de terreur collectif, avant de courir se planquer derrière Thor, dont le marteau continue à faire des étincelles. Il lance un regard à son frère lui disant « n'en fait pas trop ! Ca suffit ! » Mais naturellement, Loki ne fait que ce qu'il veut et n'écoute personne. Les enfants serrent la cape de Thor dans leurs petits poings en attendant que le Chevalier Rouge les sauve du Monstre Rouge-mais-vêtu-de-vert-mais-qui-peut-avoir-la-pea u-bleue-sauf-qu'il-ne-le-sait-pas-encore. Cela devient compliqué pour de si petits esprits…

Pendant ce temps, Sif presse le pas dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du palais pour rejoindre la salle de bal. C'est le seul banquet où elle tenait absolument à être ponctuelle, et naturellement, il faut que ce soit précisément celui où elle est affreusement en retard. Tout ça à cause de cette saleté de robe ! Si cela n'avait été pour la reine, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais consenti cet effort ! Pourvu que son entrée passe inaperçue… Porter une robe, oui, mais attirer tous les regards, certainement pas !

A la place de ses éternelles (et très pratiques) bottes de cuir, elle porte des sandales, de la même matière, dont les lanières remontent jusqu'à ses genoux et ses cheveux ne sont retenus que par des pinces à l'arrière de sa tête. Bon sang, mais qui peut supporter des lacets de corsage aussi serrés ?

Elle croise plusieurs serviteurs et gardes portant armes, manteaux, lourds plateaux pleins de victuailles, tonneaux de vin, vaisselle. Tous s'inclinent sur son passage tandis qu'elle essaye de ne pas entrer en collision avec ce trafic incessant.

Attrapant un pant de son jupon, elle exécute quelques foulées au pas de course mais s'arrête net. Elle recule de quelques mètres, pour se retrouver devant le grand miroir qu'elle vient de dépasser et observe son reflet. Elle ne savait même pas que ses cils pouvaient paraître si longs… On peut même dire qu'elle peine à se reconnaître… Elle se regarde de haut en bas, se tourne, se retourne, s'admire sous toutes les coutures. Et elle doit bien admettre qu'elle se trouve plutôt jolie et que cette robe lui va peut-être aussi bien qu'une armure. Voire même mieux encore… Elle pousse un soupir avant de reprendre sa route en espérant que l'un des deux princes sera du même avis qu'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle se place devant une immense et lourde porte d'or qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Le moment de vérité. Elle fait un pas en avant et passe sous la lame de lumière. « Fais-toi discrète, que personne ne te remarque ! »

Mais évidemment, son plan échoue… Quelle idée en même temps de passer par l'entrée des invités ! La voilà qui se retrouve au sommet de cet immense escalier d'où elle est visible et voyante comme un phare dans la nuit. Et bien entendu, tout le monde se retourne vers l'impudente qui ose l'affront de se pointer à la bourre à l'anniversaire de la reine. Grâce à Dieu, Sif sait que celle-ci ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.

Sauf qu'au lieu des murmures et exclamations choquées auxquelles s'attendait la jeune femme, elle n'a droit qu'à un silence de mort. Combien y a-t-il de gens ici ? Cinq cent ? Six cent ? Sept ? Est-il possible qu'ils soient TOUS en train de la regarder ? Et il va de soi que son visage ne pourrait choisir de meilleur moment pour piquer un phare ! Est-elle maudite à ce point ? Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit la reine qui arbore un sourire ravi. Cela en fait en moins une à être satisfaite… Se pourrait-il que même le roi, à ses côtés, ne sache quoi dire à son apparition impromptue ? Un verre à la main, il la fixe de son bel œil bleu sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte que sa mâchoire est sur le point de se décrocher. « Oui, bon, tout ça est très gentil, mais arrêtez donc de me regarder et dites-moi où est l'autre partie de la famille royale ! » Implore Sif dans sa tête. Mais elle ignore que « l'autre partie » est actuellement trop ensevelie sous un amoncellement d'enfants pour parvenir à se faire voir d'elle. Ce qui n'empêche pas les deux princes de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. L'un des deux a presque un filet de bave qui coule… Mais à sa décharge, ce n'est qu'un homme, il n'y peut rien…

« Bon très bien, songe Sif, puisque je suis si intéressante que cela, regardez-moi, regardez bien, et admirez ! »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, son courage à deux mains, retrousse sa robe et s'attèle à la tâche délicate de descendre ces interminables marches sans s'empêtrer dans sa robe. Pestant intérieurement contre les maudits architectes qui sans nul doute étaient des hommes pour avoir conçu de pareils obstacles sans se préoccuper des questions de corsage et de chaussures qu'imposent une tenue comme la sienne, elle parvient au bas des marches. Elle jette un regard circulaire sur l'assistance, presque de défi, et rejette ses longs cheveux en arrière, comme une provocation au premier qui osera lui faire la moindre réflexion, avant d'aller trouver le couple royale pour lui présenter ses hommages.

- Bon anniversaire Majesté, déclare-t-elle à la reine après s'être adressée au roi.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu es absolument superbe. Bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Je savais que cela t'irait à ravir. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Merci à vous de me l'avoir demandé.

La reine lui adresse un sourire bienveillant et attendri.

- Je devine que tu désires rejoindre mes fils et les trois guerriers… Aussi je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Sif s'incline une nouvelle fois, mais juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, la souveraine lui glisse

- Je pense que Thor appréciera beaucoup…

La jeune femme lui lance un regard perplexe, auquel la reine répond par une œillade (soi-disant) entendue. Mais elle ne s'attarde pas et se reporte sur le roi, la laissant se diriger vers… Vers où d'ailleurs ? « La table de banquet ! » Volstagg y sera évidemment accroché comme un noyé à un rocher. Fandral sera accroché à Volstagg et Hogun à Fandral. Et l'un des deux princes sera sans doute avec eux, à parler salage du jambon avec le premier, rembourrage de poitrines avec le deuxième et stratégie militaire avec le dernier. Et Loki dans tout cela ? Bon chaque chose en son temps repérer le point d'ancrage de la troupe, descendre un ou deux verre de vin cul-sec, et ensuite chercher dans quel recoins il est encore parti ronchonner.

Elle atteint enfin l'immense table et trouve les quatre abrutis remplis de testostérone qu'elle cherchait. Toujours rouge comme une tomate, elle s'approche d'eux, bouches bée, et sans leur adresser un seul regard, se sert un verre de rouge.

- Allez-y soupire-t-elle, moquez-vous si cela vous chante. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon…

Mais aucun d'eux de ne parvient à articuler le moindre mot. Seule une voix s'élève derrière elle, dont elle n'a pas vu le propriétaire en arrivant.

- Il n'y pas de quoi rire. Tu es renversante. Ca n'a rien de drôle…

Elle sursaute et se retourne dans un hoquet de surprise, pour laisser ses yeux se poser sur Loki. Enfin un allier !

- Vraiment ? Demande-t-elle naïvement.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais besoin que je te le dise pour le savoir, remarque-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture qu'il parvient à rendre crédible.

- Et bien… Pour être honnête, je dois dire que j'ai commencé à en douter quand tout le monde m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle faire une entrée remarquée… Commente-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Par les dieux, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie ! Gémit-elle en cachant son visage contre son torse. Quelle idée d'arriver en retard !

- Je ne crois pas que cette réaction… unanime vienne de cela…

Elle relève la tête en arquant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi d'autre, sinon de cette preuve flagrante et pathétique que je n'ai aucun talent pour le protocole ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, répète-t-il patiemment, il se peut que ce soit à cause du fait que tu sois sublime au point de voler la vedette à ma mère.

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que j'ai fait ça ! Oh non, c'est une catastrophe ! Je suis perdue !

- Sif, c'est une prouesse…

- C'est un scandale !

- Sif…

- Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi juste ce soir ? Le mois prochain on fête le raisin de table ! Peu importe qu'on regarde moins une grappe que moi !

- Sif…

- Oh non ! Le soir de son anniversaire ! Elle va me haïr !

- Sif…

- Quoi !

- Essaie d'admettre que la vision que le royaume et la cour ont de toi, est une armure, un glaive à la main et du sang sur le visage, que tu essuies pour les banquets. En ce qui me concerne, je peux comprendre que l'on soit surpris de te voir ainsi vêtue…

- Tu crois que c'est trop ? C'est ça ?

Frôlant le désespoir, Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'en étais sûre ! Je le savais ! C'était une mauvaise idée !

- Sif…

- Mais tu sais, c'est la reine qui me l'a demandé, alors je ne pouvais quand même pas dire non, en plus ce soir !

- Sif…

- Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais aller me changer et enfiler une armure ?

- Sif…

- Oui tu as entièrement raison, c'est ce que je vais faire immédiatement !

- Sif…

- Je suis tellement… ridicule !

Elle fait mine de s'éloigner, mais Loki la retient par le bras et la ramène à lui.

- Sif, ne fais pas ça.

- Mais tu viens de dire que…

- Je n'ai rien dit. Tu fais encore les questions et les réponses et tu finis par t'énerver toute seule. Maintenant, m'accorderais-tu l'honneur de me laisser finir une phrase ?

Elle le regarde, penaude et timide, attendant la sentence.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais rien changer.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es sublime. C'est tout. Si toutes les femmes qui sont là ce soir te regardent –non, inutile de vérifier, c'est parce qu'elles t'envient. Aucune n'est aussi belle que toi. Et si tous les hommes te regardent aussi –Sif, essaie au moins d'être discrète, c'est parce qu'ils m'envient, car c'est moi et pas eux qui suis en train de te parler.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui… Reste encore un peu, j'adore faire des jaloux.

Elle lui lance un regard peu convaincu.

- C'est gentil d'essayer, Loki…

- Non ! Sif, c'est vrai ! Je t'assure ! Tu es à couper le souffle ! Tu nous _as _coupé le souffle ! Et à moi en premier !

- C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment ! Sinon, dis-moi pourquoi Fandral ferait semblant de ne pas regarder tes fesses depuis dix minutes !

- QUOI ?!

Elle fait volte-face et pose les yeux sur le blondinet qui effectivement, balaye la silhouette de la jeune femme de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec un sourire absent.

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et qu'il serait judicieux d'éviter un bain de sang, chuchote Loki à son oreille qui bourdonne déjà de colère, bien que lui-même peine à ne pas arracher les yeux de son soi-disant ami.

- Fandral ! Feule-t-elle en se dégageant soudain de lui. Une seule gifle ne t'a pas suffi ? Me faire des allusions n'est pas assez pour toi ?

- Quoi ? Couine-t-il de frayeur.

- Quoi ! Grogne Loki de hargne.

Ainsi continue la soirée, tandis que les convives prennent place autour des immenses tables, à tel point remplies de victuailles qu'on n'en voit même plus les nappes. Au moins, Loki a réussi à trouver une occupation à la jeune femme, trop occupée à sermonner Fandral et à le menacer avec sa fourchette pour se rendre compte qu'elle est l'objet de tous les regards en coins. Car en effet, si elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, Loki lui n'en rate pas un. C'en est même fatiguant. Mais puisqu'il est assis face à elle et à de ce fait une vue imprenable, il doit admettre qu'elle est bien plus belle que ce qu'il lui a dit et que tous ces gens ont bien raison de profiter du spectacle. Il les entend presque se demander pour qui elle s'est apprêtée avec autant de soin. Loki pousse un profond soupir en triturant son morceau de dinde, en songeant qu'il aurait aimé que cela ait été pour lui. Dans cinq minutes les pronostiques vont commencer à pleuvoir, avec en tête des candidats, Thor, évidemment. Toujours lui. Dieu sait que Loki l'aime autant qu'on puisse l'imaginer, mais s'il pouvait se faire oublier de temps en temps, ça ferait des vacances… Il jette un œil à son frère, qui heureusement est toujours en train de brancher la nièce de l'ambassadeur. Apparemment, les oreilles pointues ne le dérangent pas… Mais les yeux de Loki finissent par se poser sur sa mère, qui elle aussi lorgne Thor avec désespoir. Elle a l'air…déçue. Elle se reporte sur Sif, qui s'est remise à plaisanter avec Fandral et pousse un soupir. Enfin, les plans de Frigga sautent aux yeux du prince. Naturellement. Elle voudrait voir son fils ainé courtiser et gagner Sif. Il ferme les yeux. Bien sûr, puisqu'il fait de son mieux pour essayer de cacher son intérêt pour la damoiselle, il ne peut en vouloir à sa mère de ne rien avoir décelé, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle l'estime assez pour le pousser à prétendre à la jeune femme. Mais Thor est toujours au milieu…

Par chance, il semble se douter des pensées de son frère pour Sif et avoir décidé de lui laisser le champ libre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Loki n'en devient pas légèrement paranoïaque. Et si Fandral avait lui aussi des plans en tête ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant quand on connait sa réputation. Et bien entendu, elle ne remarque rien ! Comment peut-elle ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il n'envisage pas de la laisser rentrer seule ce soir ? Et comment parvient-il lui-même à ne pas se jeter en travers de la table pour étrangler ce traître ? Et tous ces gens qui n'en finissent pas de la déshabiller du regard ! C'est insupportable !

Une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs remplis, la musique se met enfin à retentir dans la grande salle de réception. Enfin, puisque Loki attend ce moment depuis au moins une heure, pour que la plus grande partie des convives se lève et aille se trémousser, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de se rapprocher de Sif et de lui conter fleurette l'air de rien.

Et effectivement, toutes les baronnes, comtesses, duchesses, marquises et autres courges bien nées exigent instantanément de leurs cavaliers qu'ils exécutent la corvée qui leur est la plus insupportable les emmener danser. Mais avant même que Loki puisse se diriger vers Sif, son pachyderme de frère le percute brutalement. Et une coupette en trop, une !

- Alors, Loki-joli, comment avance le projet « Enlever la robe de Sif » ?

- HEIN ?! S'étrangle celui-ci dans sa gorgée de vin.

- Oh non, ne fait pas semblant d'être choqué ! Tu crois toujours que tu peux me cacher des choses, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours, tu me diras… Cela dit, dépêche-toi de l'attraper, parce que vu comment sa robe moule ses fesses, j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas le seul sur le coup…

- THOR !

- Hey bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire si fort ! Fulmine Loki dans un chuchotement offensé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajoute le phacochère en s'étirant, je crois pouvoir dire que pour moi, c'est gagné avec la blonde… Faisons un marché, si elle finit dans mon lit ce soir, et elle y finira, Sif doit finir dans le tien. Conclu ?

- Ne parie pas sur Sif et ne la compare pas à cette paysanne vulgaire…

- Oh, mais que voilà un noble chevalier qui défend l'honneur de sa dame !

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plait, feule Loki en se rappelant ce que la jeune femme lui a demandé une nuit, justement pour protéger son honneur.

- Comme tu voudras… En attendant, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais l'inviter à danser au lieu de la regarder en bavant comme une limace…

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher pour éveiller les soupçons de tout le monde.

- Qui parle d'éveiller les soupçons ? Tout le monde sait que vous passez votre temps ensemble ! Personne ne se doutera que tu voudrais faire encore plus avec elle !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce que tu vas finir par chuchoter !

- Ecoute, murmure enfin Thor, arrête de tourner autour du pot et lèche-lui les amygdales, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande !

Là-dessus, Thor se lève et part finir son plan drague avec la fameuse blonde. Et Loki ne change pas d'opinion. Elle est d'une vulgarité à vomir… Alors que Sif… Il tourne les yeux vers elle, qui s'est laissée aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et observe le bal d'un regard absent. Les lumières se reflètent dans ses yeux. Et ceux du jeune prince ne peuvent s'empêcher de glisser le long de son cou. Il caresse des yeux sa peau pâle et sans se l'avouer, regrette qu'elle disparaisse sous le cuir de sa robe. Ses lèvres sont roses comme une pêche et ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel…

Sans réfléchir, dans un sursaut plutôt que dans un mouvement calculé, il se lève et se dirige vers elle, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il contourne la longue table, sûr de lui, porté par un élan d'audace. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le voit approcher qu'il se met à paniquer. Que va-t-il lui dire, que va-t-il faire ? Il a toujours été capable de lui parler pendant des heures, mais c'est derniers temps, un simple mot de plus de deux syllabes lui est un obstacle infranchissable.

Mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle l'a vu et attend avec un sourire lumineux qu'il soit assez proche pour lui demander ce qui l'amène. Il ne peut plus reculer à présent. Il sent une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Alors il décide tout bonnement de… déconnecter son cerveau. Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas prévoir ce qu'il va dire. Laisser faire…

- Tu veux continuer à les regarder, ou bien tu veux aller les aider ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux danser ?

Sans rien arriver à répondre, elle le regarde comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il a les pieds couverts d'écailles roses. Mais elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas et que cette proposition n'a rien de surprenant à ses yeux.

- Euh… Oui… Hésite-t-elle, déconcertée. Oui, avec plaisir Loki…

Sa voix est si douce qu'elle fait frissonner le prince. Il lui tend la main où elle pose la sienne avant de se laisser guider au milieu de la cour. Sans comprendre pourquoi il tremble, elle le laisse poser une main sur sa hanche, tandis que la sienne vient caresser son épaule. Elle sent son cœur qui s'agite dans sa poitrine et prie pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Et il commence à bouger. Tout doucement, l'attirant contre lui comme s'il voulait la bercer. Et ça marche. Le vin n'aidant pas, il faut bien le dire, elle ferme paresseusement les yeux en laissant la musique inonder son esprit. Chacun de ses mouvements est empli de délicatesse. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il sentait si bon… Tout ces gens autour ont disparu. Il ne reste qu'eux. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Juste cette musique lente et troublante et cette chaleur qui émane de lui. Elle sent le torse de Loki s'élever au rythme de sa respiration, aussi rapide que la sienne. Sa main prise dans la sienne brûle. Sa main sur sa hanche la brûle. Son souffle chaud dans son cou la brûle. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il a lui aussi l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Leurs pas les entraînent et sans le faire exprès, les lèvres de la jeune femme frôlent la gorge du prince qui ferme les yeux dans un hoquet qu'il parvient à lui cacher. Mais elle le sent se raidir contre elle, et enfouit son front dans le creux de son cou. Alors il plonge son nez dans sa chevelure noire et en inspire le parfum avec délectation tandis que son estomac se contracte.

- Tu… Tu es magnifique ce soir, parvient-il à articuler.

Elle sourit contre sa peau.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis…

- Et je persiste et signe. On ne te le dira jamais assez…

- C'est gentil…

- J'espère que cette robe ne… remue pas trop de mauvais souvenirs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est la première fois que tu en portes une depuis Vanaheim.

- Mon Dieu, c'est vrai. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Comment as-tu fait pour te souvenir de ce détail?

Loki se rapproche de son oreille et lui susurre :

- Je me souviens de chaque instant passé avec toi, ma belle…

En sentant son souffle chaud, Sif se sent fondre. Alors elle s'approche de lui à son tour et murmure

- Et je ne me rappelle pas des mauvais, car il n'y en a pas tant que tu es là…

Elle s'éloigne pour croiser son regard. Se peut-il qu'il rougisse ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle fait, il n'est plus temps d'essayer de le cacher…

Mais soudain, la musique s'éteint. Ils avaient réussi à l'oublier, elle aussi. Une autre la remplace, plus vive, plus entraînante, plus légère. Loki raffermi sa prise autour de ses côtes et bascule son buste en arrière pour la voir éclater de rire. Et il aime de plus en plus ce rire clair et plein d'allégresse qui est le sien. Il la fait valser, tournoyer autour de lui. Il se noie dans ses éclats de rire et les tourbillons de sa robe en priant pour que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais. Il voudrait arrêter le temps et la retenir près de lui pour l'éternité. Il ne saurait dire comment un tel drame a pu arriver, mais il doit l'avouer : il est amoureux d'elle. Il l'aime à en devenir fou. Il sait bien que tout ce qu'elle fait se borne à jouer avec ses nerfs, sans même s'en rendre compte, mais c'est un fait. Il est amoureux d'elle. Et il remercie le ciel qu'elle se sent si bien près de lui. Il la fait tourner, lâche sa main, la rattrape, l'entraîne et la ramène. Et elle se laisse faire, comme si elle voulait qu'il la guide, le laissant faire d'elle ce que bon lui semble. Et Dieu qu'il aime cette confiance qu'elle place en lui. Dieu qu'il aime son sourire, ses yeux de velours, le son de sa respiration, la grâce de ses pas et le frisson de ses mouvements contre lui. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il se plait autant à assister à un banquet. Tout ça parce qu'elle est avec lui… Il ne verra donc jamais les limites du pouvoir qu'elle exerce sur lui ? Sans doute n'en a-t-il pas… Il rit contre elle, la seule capable de le faire sourire et de lui faire aimer la couleur du ciel. Il s'étouffe avec délices dans la complicité qui les lie depuis l'enfance. Elle est sa confidente, sa béquille, la raison pour laquelle il ne faiblit et ne renonce jamais. Elle est la seule qui pourrait le mener à la folie et qui sait le raisonner en même temps. Elle est son univers entier, son amie et sa sœur à la fois. Sa catharsis et sa pondération, son pragmatisme et son imagination, sa muse et sa diablesse. Sa force et sa faiblesse, son alliée et son adversaire. Son espoir et son désespoir. Elle pourrait le tuer d'un regard et le ramener à la vie d'une caresse. Il ne vit que parce qu'elle le veut bien. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle si elle le lui demandait, il obéirait à son moindre caprice, juste pour lui plaire et avoir le droit de continuer à la regarder. Car l'avoir à ses côtés, l'observer rire, se battre et grandir est le plus beau spectacle qui lui ait été donné de voir au cours de sa vie. Et il n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. Il se contente de prier pour que cela ne s'achève jamais. Vivre sans elle est désormais inconcevable.

Mais la musique s'arrête à nouveau, pour son plus grand malheur, et Fandral s'approche d'eux.

- Loki, est-ce que tu comptes la monopoliser toute la soirée, ou bien les roturiers ont le droit de s'amuser aussi?

Comment ose-t-il ?!

Mais en voyant le regard noir qu'il jette à d'Artagnan, Sif juge préférable de temporiser la situation, puisqu'il serait de mauvais ton de laisser Loki s'emporter et faire tomber la grêle dans la salle de balle.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt aller reprendre mon souffle une minute. A moins que _monseigneur_ Fandral ne prétende avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur ma personne…

Celui-ci hausse les épaules, l'air indifférent à la pique et fait demi-tour, sans aucun doute pour aller se chercher une autre poulette. Il n'a même pas compris que Sif n'a envie d'être avec personne d'autre que Loki ce soir. Quel idiot !

Après s'être assurée que personne autour ne pourra l'entendre, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et murmure à l'oreille du prince :

- Rendez-vous là où tu sais quand le roi et la reine se seront retirés…

Loki s'apprête à répondre, mais Sif recule de quelques pas, son index posé sur ses lèvres qui lui sourient. Elle s'éloigne, continuant de le fixer et disparaît dans la foule des courtisans, pour laisser le prince seul, incapable de bouger, mais le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine...

* * *

**Pour ceux qui auraient capté la référence, oui il s'agit du Baldur de la Mythologie, sauf qu'il n'est pas ici le frère de Thor et Loki parce que...**

**Ben parce que j'avais pas envie déjà, et c'est une super bonne raison! I DO WH****AT I WANT!**

**Au fait, je voulais vous dire, j'ai pas reçu UNE SEULE review pour me dire ce qui va pas dans mon histoire!**

**Alors c'est sur que quand Anna par exemple, me dit "ouai meuf jkiffe ma race" (bon à peu près), **

**certes je fais un bond de quatre mètre en poussant des cris aigus,**

**mais comment voulez-vous que j'améliore ce qui devrait l'être si vous me dites pas ce que c'est?**

**Allez, ouvrez les vannes et critiquez-moi un grand coup! Acharnez-vous contre moi! Faites-moi pleurer!**

**C'est pas que je suis mazo, mais quand même!**

**Bon allez... C'est pas tout ça, mais vous devriez cliquer sur le bouton des review ("ptin elle est lourde avec ses reviews!")**

**avant que j'aille me prendre à la confiture de figue!**

**;***


End file.
